Segundas oportunidades
by Drei94
Summary: Emma Swan ya no cree en las segundas oportunidades. Tiene quince años y de nuevo lo ha tenido que dejar todo para empezar de cero en un nuevo pueblo, con una nueva familia. Sin embargo, pronto se dará cuenta de que Storybrooke es algo más que "otro" lugar de paso.
1. Nunca es tarde para empezar de cero

**Buenas noches a todos,**

**Esta es mi primera vez en el mundo del fanfic, así que tendré mil y un errores de novata. Vengo con una historia alternativa sobre Emma Swan que tiene lugar cuando ella tiene quince años y es acogida por Mary Margaret. Sé que no es el argumento más novedoso, pero intentaré hacerlo lo mejor posible. Debido a la edad del personaje, es inevitable hacer varias modificaciones en la historia original. Para empezar, Henry no existe. Lo sé, sé que Érase Una Vez sin Henry no tiene mucho sentido porque él es la clave para que Emma crea, pero voy a intentar suplir su falta de otro modo que comprobaréis más adelante.**

**No tengo mucho más que decir, así que les dejo con el primer capítulo.**

* * *

**_CAPÍTULO 1_**

**_Nunca es tarde para empezar de cero_**

* * *

**_Settle down, it'll all be clear  
Don't pay no mind to the demons  
They fill you with fear  
The trouble it might drag you down  
If you get lost, you can always be found_** _**Just know you're not alone  
because I'm going to make this place your home**_

* * *

_—__Ese bebé es nuestra única esperanza. Tenéis que ponerlo a buen recaudo. Y si lo custodiáis bien, en su decimoquinto cumpleaños, regresará, os encontrará y se librará la batalla definitiva._

* * *

—Una sola oportunidad, Emma, es lo único que te pido —suplicó Karen Griffin a la adolescente enfurruñada que había sentada en el asiento del copiloto de su coche.

—¿Una? ¡Es la tercera casa de acogida este año, Karen! —le espetó la chica, con deje de acusación en su voz. —¿Por qué no puedo volver al centro de una maldita vez y olvidarme de más familias postizas?

—Sabes que el centro es la última opción —repuso la mujer pacientemente. —Y estoy segura de que ahora todo irá bien, ¿no dicen que a la tercera va la vencida? —intentó sonar optimista aunque ni ella misma estaba convencida.

—¿En qué momento creíste que un sitio llamado Storybrooke era lugar decente para dejarme, Karen? —inquirió Emma en un intento de cambiar de tema.

—Un viejo conocido me habló de él hace unos meses. También estuvo en el sistema de acogida, ¿sabes? Y pasó tiempo aquí. Dice que es un buen lugar para crecer. Tranquilo, no muy grande… Pensé que te vendría bien salir de Portland. —Lanzó una mirada furtiva a la jovencita, que no se inmutó.

El pueblo apareció ante ellas al cabo de pocos minutos. Era un sitio pintoresco, como sacado de una postal de viaje. Mientras el coche de su trabajadora social recorría sus tranquilas callecitas, Emma no pudo evitar pensar que aquel tipo de lugar no estaba hecho para adolescentes rebeldes y problemáticos como ella.

—Aquí es… —Karen paró el vehículo frente a un bar de madera verde en cuyo rótulo, con luces de neón, se leía _Abuelita_. Abuelita. ¿A qué clase de sitio la había llevado Karen? Nadie en su sano juicio montaba un negocio y lo llamaba así, a menos que no quisiera ser tomado en serio.

—¿La nueva familia tiene un bar? —preguntó Emma mientras se desabrochaba el cinturón.

—Oh, no —negó Karen mientras se bajaba a abrir el maletero. —No es una familia, Emma.

—¿Cómo? ¿Con qué clase de gente me traes, Karen?

—Bueno… Era una pequeña sorpresa. —La mujer compuso su mejor sonrisa de disculpa. —Sé lo harta que estás de familias con niños y todo eso. A decir verdad, tu nueva familia se llama Mary Margaret Blanchard y es profesora de primaria. Vive sola en un pisito aquí cerca.

Emma estaba a punto de hacer un comentario sobre lo poco que le gustaban las sorpresas, cuando la trabajadora social le hizo un gesto de advertencia con la mirada y segundos después, una mujercita de corto cabello negro y cara redonda, que apenas sí rondaba la treintena de edad salió del bar en dirección a ellas.

—¿Karen Griffin? —preguntó con cierta timidez cuando estuvo a pocos metros del coche.

—Usted debe ser la señorita Blanchard —Karen dejó a un lado la bolsa de viaje de Emma y se limpió la mano en el pantalón antes de estrechársela a la mujer. —Y ella es Emma.

Emma masculló un seco saludo que no pareció molestar en absoluto a la señorita Blanchard.

—Encantada, Emma, yo soy Mary Margaret.

—¡No seas así de seca Emma! —le reprendió Karen, luego, como si en vez de una adolescente se tratase de un cachorrillo asustado, le explicó a Mary Margaret —al principio es un poco callada.

—Los comienzos siempre asustan un poco, ¿verdad? —la mujer esbozó una sonrisa afectuosa que, por una milésima de segundo, hizo creer a Emma que quizás no había ido a parar a un mal sitio. —¿Te apetece que te vayamos a casa a que te instales? Luego podemos dar una vuelta por el pueblo.

—¡Una idea genial! —interrumpió Karen en un tono demasiado jovial. —Coge tus cosas, Emma, ¡venga!

* * *

El apartamento de Mary Margaret era el único de la segunda planta de un pequeño edificio de ladrillo rojizo que había en una callecita perpendicular a la principal. A decir verdad, era un loft bastante agradable, decorado en tonos pasteles. No tenía nada que ver con las casas desordenadas y llenas de niños ruidosos a las que Emma estaba acostumbrada. Quizás la idea de Karen de llevarla a Storybrooke no había sido _tan _mala.

—Tú habitación está arriba —le explicó Mary Margaret mientras señalaba unas escaleras de hierro. —Cómo no sabía demasiado sobre tus gustos, casi no la he decorado, así que tienes total libertad para hacerlo como más te plazca.

—¿Por qué no subes a verla, Emma? Y mientras puedo terminar de hablar algunas cosas con la señorita Blanchard —aunque sonaba como una sugerencia, Emma sabía que no tenía otra alternativa. Cogió su bolsa de viaje (una gran y vieja bolsa de deporte que había pertenecido a un antiguo padre de acogida que tuvo con ocho años) y una caja de cartón con sus escasas pertenencias y subió los escalones con cuidado de no tropezar.

La parte de arriba ocupaba un tercio de la de abajo, y una gran puerta corredera la dividía en dos mitades. La mitad izquierda, la más amplia, era una zona de estar y almacenaje donde Mary Margaret apilaba cajas de mimbre y tenía estanterías bajas con libros. Emma se asomó por la barandilla y vio a Karen sentada en un taburete mientras Mary Margaret preparaba algo de picar al otro lado de la isla de la cocina.

—¿Todo bien? —le preguntó.

Emma asintió secamente con la cabeza y luego fue a ver la otra mitad, que estaba separada por una cortina. Allí, en vez de una barandilla, había paneles de madera blanca y cristal opaco para que desde abajo no se pudiera ver. No era una habitación propiamente dicha, pero no estaba mal. Había una cama de un tamaño considerable bajo una ventana salediza en la que Mary Margaret había colocado varios cojines para hacerla más confortable. Una cómoda de altura media, una mesita de noche y una alfombra de tonos claros completaban. Dejo sus cosas sobre la cama, sin molestar en desempacar nada. Con el paso de tiempo había tomado la costumbre de no deshacer nunca la maleta durante los primeros días, porque en ocasiones apenas había durado más de una semana en un hogar de acogida.

—¿Todo bien? ¿Te gusta? —le preguntó Mary Margaret amablemente cuando la vio bajar las escaleras.

—Oh, sí, está bastante bien… —Karen le lanzó una discreta mirada de advertencia, por lo que añadió: —gracias.

—Me alegro de que te guste —sonrió Mary Margaret, luego, mirando a Karen explicó: —No tenía ni idea de que cosas le pueden gustar a una chica de catorce años y…

—Quince —interrumpió Emma.

—¿Perdón?

—Quince años. Tengo quince años. Hoy… hoy es mi cumpleaños —no había hecho ningún comentario al respecto durante todo el día, con la vaga esperanza de que Karen lo recordase. Dios, ¡le habría gustado tanto que lo hubiese hecho! No es que esperase un regalo ni mucho menos, hacía años que nadie le daba nada, pero al menos un _feliz cumpleaños_…

—¿Hoy es tu cumpleaños? —Mary Margaret miró a Karen sorprendida, y luego a Emma. —No sabía nada. Ay, Emma, lo siento mucho… —salió de la zona de la cocina y se apresuró hasta ella. —¡Muchas felicidades! –y dicho, le dio un abrazo.

En un primer momento, Emma tuvo el impulso de apartarla de un empujón. No le gustaban los abrazos, ni los besos ni absolutamente nada que implicase contacto físico. Sin embargo, no quería fastidiar las cosas tan pronto, así que se mantuvo tensa hasta que Mary Margaret se separó de ella y le frotó el brazo cariñosamente.

—Emma, lo siento, con todo esto del traslado se me pasó por completo —se disculpó Karen torpemente.

—No pasa nada, no es la primera vez que se olvidan de mi cumpleaños —comentó de forma casual, queriendo quitarle hierro al asunto.

—Y… creo que ya es hora de que vaya yéndome, me quedan algunas horas de coche de regreso —Karen dio una palmada a la encimera y se levantó del taburete. —Te enviaré los papeles por fax, ¿de acuerdo, Mary Margaret? Sí tiene algún problema, o alguna duda, o lo que sea, no dudes en llamarme. Y tú… —se giró hacia Emma, que seguía parada en el primer escalón empezando por abajo. —No seas demasiado dura con Mary Margaret, ¿vale? Sé que todo esto ahora mismo te parece injusto, pero dale una oportunidad. Ya has visto que no parece en absoluto un mal sitio. Sabes donde puedes localizarme si te pasa algo. Sé buena chica.

Se despidió de Mary Margaret con dos besos y luego salió del apartamento sin echarle una última mirada a Emma. Cuando la puerta se cerró tras Karen, Emma fue realmente consciente de que todo había comenzado _otra vez_. Nueva casa. Nuevo colegio. Nueva _familia. _

—Bueno, Emma… —Mary Margaret estiró los dedos de las manos en un gesto nervioso —¿necesitas ayuda con algo? ¿Quieres que coloque contigo tus cosas? Ya has visto que el piso es bastante pequeño —señaló a su alrededor —pero por lo menos creo que es agradable, ¿no? No necesitamos nada más.

Emma asintió quedamente con la cabeza, insegura sobre lo que hacer a continuación. Normalmente, en las otras casas de acogida en las que había estado, los otros niños fisgoneaban a su alrededor mientras la madre o el padre de acogida le enseñaba la habitación en la que iba a dormir, que normalmente era compartida con uno o dos chicos más.

—¿Te apetece salir a cenar? Y así celebramos tu cumpleaños —propuso Mary Margaret con una sonrisa. —Podemos ir a la Abuelita, su lasaña de carne es la mejor de todo Storybrooke.

—Sí, está bien. Me gusta la lasaña —asintió Emma, conforme.

* * *

No fueron directamente a la Abuelita. Mary Margaret la llevó a conocer primero un poco el pueblo. Caminaron a buen paso hasta el mirador, donde estuvieron un rato mirando la playa antes de ir hasta el único colegio del pueblo, que tenía anexionado un edificio donde se impartía secundaria.

—Empiezas el lunes que viene —le explicó Mary Margaret. —Yo trabajo justo al lado, así que podemos irnos juntas por las mañanas, ¿te parece bien?

Emma se encogió de hombros, conforme. Había aprendido que no era buena idea cuestionar nada de lo que sus padres de acogida le proponían el primer día. Si daba la impresión de ser una chica dócil, quizás Mary Margaret la dejase ir a su aire.

De nuevo en la calle principal, cerca de la Abuelita, Emma no pudo evitar clavar la mirada en el escaparate de una tiendecita de ropa, dónde un solitario maniquí femenino sin rostro vestía una cazadora de cuero ojo. Casi de forma inconsciente, pasó los dedos por la rota cremallera de su chaqueta de camuflaje. Ni siquiera era de chica. Le quedaba grande, hasta por encima de las rodillas. Tenía quemadura de cigarro en el dorso de las muñecas, como si su anterior dueño se hubiese entretenido apagándolos allí. El resto de su ropa tampoco era mejor. Unos vaqueros holgados, una camisa masculina a la que le faltaban algunos botones y una camiseta que había ido perdiendo color. Emma tampoco había sido nunca una loca de la moda, y no tener ropa nueva y femenina no había encabezado su lista de problemas, pero en ese preciso instante, con Mary Margaret a su lado, deseó tener al menos una prenda que no delatase su precaria situación.

Antes de entrar en la Abuelita, Emma se fijó en que las manecillas del reloj de la torre marcaban las ocho y cuarto, aunque un rápido vistazo a su reloj de pulsera le indicó que eran casi las nueve de las noches.

—Ese reloj está un poco atrasado —le dijo a Mary Margaret.

—Oh, no. Lleva parado desde hace mucho tiempo —le explicó la mujer amablemente. —Vamos, tú primero.

El sonido de una campanita anunció que habían. Emma supo al instante que aquel debía ser uno de los puntos de encuentro de muchos habitantes de Storybrooke, porque aquella hora estaba bastante lleno. Siguió a Mary Margaret hasta una de las últimas mesas, cerca del baño, y se sentó frente a la mujer de espaldas a la puerta.

—¡Mary! Ya creía que no ibas a traerla hoy —una de las camareras, una chica de largo cabello negro con mechas rojas y falda demasiado corta, se acercó hasta ellas con una amplia sonrisa dibujaba en su rostro atractivo.

—Ruby… —Mary Margaret miró de reojo a Emma, esperando su reacción. —Te dije que íbamos a tomarnos las cosas con calma. Mira Emma, esta es Ruby, una buena amiga. Ruby, esta es Emma, ahora vive conmigo.

Sin esperar una respuesta por parte de la adolescente, Ruby se agachó y le plantó dos sonoros besos en la mejilla.

—Bienvenida a Aburrilandia, preciosa. No dejes que te engañen diciéndote que es un lugar agradable…

—¡Ruby! —detrás del mostrador, la Abuelita miraba a la camarera con cara de pocos amigos, sin embargo, al reparar en Emma y Mary Margaret suavizó un poco el ceño y añadió: -¡Bienvenida a Storybrooke, jovencita!

Emma sonrió tímidamente como respuesta.

—Está bien, ¿lasaña de la casa para las dos? —Ruby garabateo en la libreta de pedidos sin darles tiempo a decir nada. —Con ensalada, ¿no? Eso es. ¿De beber? Refresco. ¡En un rato estará listo!

—Ruby es un poco alocada —dijo Mary Margaret con una sonrisa de cariño —pero es una buena amiga.

—¿La conoces desde hace mucho?

—Bueno… —Mary Margaret frunció el ceño, pensativa. —Tengo la sensación de que nos conocemos desde siempre.

Ruby trajo la comida apenas diez minutos después, y Emma tuvo la sensación de que esa famosa y exquisita ensalada debía de ser congelada. De todos modos, no lo preguntó.

—¿Te gusta? Si quieres, puedes pedirte cualquier otra cosa —le ofreció Mary Margaret.

—No, no. La lasaña está bien —dijo Emma, y se metió un trozo en la boca para corroborarlo.

Estuvieron un rato en silencio, comiendo. Emma tenía la esperanza de que Mary Margaret no fuese muy dada a las conversaciones, de que no le interesara ningún aspecto de su vida.

—Oye, siento mucho no haberme acordado de tu cumpleaños —la mujer rompió la calma. —Tu fecha de nacimiento venía en todos los papeles que Karen me envió, debí haberlos revisado antes de que llegases.

—No pasa nada, de verdad.

—Pero podría haberle dicho a Karen que te trajese mañana, por lo menos habrías pasado el día con tus amigos y…

—Si se hubiese dado el caso de que los tuviera —le cortó Emma en un tono demasiado seco que hizo que Mary Margaret se callase de inmediato. Se sintió culpable. La mujer había tratado de ser amable con ella desde su llegada, pero eso no evitaba que Emma se mantuviera a la defensiva. Habían sido ya varios los hogares que, pareciendo agradables al principio, habían acabado siendo igual de malos que el resto. Intentó volver a entablar una conversación. —¿Qué es lo que te llevó a querer acoger a chicos en tu casa? No pareces del tipo que lo haga por el dinero.

—Oh, es que… ¿el dinero?

—Sí, ya sabes, el subsidio que dan por niño.

—No, ¡no! Desde luego que es por eso —Mary Margaret sacudió la cabeza, horrorizada. —Vas a pensar que estoy loca —esbozó una sonrisita de disculpa.

—Prueba a decírmelo y así veré si lo estás o no —la retó Emma, medio divertida.

—Pues verás, hace unos meses… a finales del curso pasado, más o menos, tuve una charla bastante interesante con un forastero —frunció el ceño en fingido indignación al ver la cara divertida de Emma. —Me estuvo contando que había pasado desde los siete años en el sistema de acogida y que no había sido una experiencia agradable. Y luego estuve pensando que yo tenía en casa espacio suficiente para una persona más, y que Storybrooke era un sitio agradable y… —Emma rio –sí, agradable a pesar de lo que Ruby diga, y luego me informé sobre cómo iba el proceso. Karen se puso en contacto conmigo hace una semana, me habló de ti y, en fin, aquí estás. No es una historia muy emocionante a decir verdad.

—No, bueno, sí —Emma buscó el adjetivo adecuado. —Es altruista… —un bostezó la interrumpió.

—Creo que es hora de irnos a casa, debes estar cansada —Mary Margaret dejó algunos dólares sobre la mesa y se levantó cogiendo su abrigo. —¡Hasta mañana, Ruby!

—Adiós, chicas. Trae mañana a Emma a desayunar antes de ir al hospital y le pondré nuestras tortitas especiales —le dijo la camarera a modo de despedida.

—¡Lo haré!

—¿Hospital? —preguntó Emma ya de camino a casa, cruzándose las solapas de la chaqueta para resguardarse de la fría brisa de la noche.

—Nada, no es que esté enferma o algo por el estilo. Soy voluntaria los fines de semana —le explicó la mujer. —Voy todos los sábados por la mañana y algunos días al salir del colegio.

No fue hasta que estuvieron por fin dentro del apartamento que Emma se dio cuenta de lo cansada que estaba. El hecho de saber que había una cama esperándola arriba era una de las sensaciones más agradables que había experimentado en bastante tiempo.

—Mierda, creo que me he dejado el móvil en el bar de la Abuelita —Mary Margaret se palpó cada palmo del abrigo. —¿Te importa quedarte un momento sola mientras voy a buscarlo? Sólo será un momento.

—No, claro que no —respondió Emma.

—¡Ahora vuelvo!

Emma decidió que mientras Mary Margaret volvía, se pondría el pijama. Subió a la parte de arriba y allí rebuscó en su bolsa de viaje. Unos pantalones de chándal y una vieja camiseta de publicidad era todo lo que tenía. Pensó en Mary Margaret y en que era el tipo de mujer que usaba camisones o pijamas de tela que iban conjuntado. Cogió su bolsa de aseo y, sin poder evitarlo, se deslizó por la barandilla hasta el piso de abajo. Aterrizó de un salto limpio. El baño estaba al final, pasando la zona de la cocina. Aunque sabía que estaba sola y que, de llegar antes de que ella terminase, Mary Margaret no abriría la puerta sin antes llamar, Emma echó el pestillo.

Al girarse, el espejo le devolvió el reflejo de una adolescente pequeña y delgada, con una melena rubia aleonada sin forma. Los ojos almendrados, color avellana, estaban hundidos en las ojeras. Intentó no imaginar la mala imagen que había tenido que darle a Mary Margaret. Por lo menos en aquella ocasión no tenía ningún golpe.

Se lavó la cara, se cepilló los dientes, se recogió el pelo en una cola y volvió a subir. Se permitió no guardar de nuevo el neceser en la bolsa y dejarlo en uno de los cajones de la cómoda, luego se sentó en la cama a esperar.

Intentó no pensar el número de hogares de acogida que llevaba contando el de Mary Margaret. Quiso evitar rememorar las promesas vacías de sus anteriores padres postizos. Todo irá bien ahora. Aquí no te pasará nada. Ahora tienes una familia. Mentiras. Unas detrás de otras. Al principio se las creía, pero hacía años que no. Palabras vacías. Promesas huecas. Emma se había resignado a su destino.

Y encima era su cumpleaños.

Desde que tenía uso de razón, Emma los odiaba. Eran el recuerdo de unos padres crueles que la habían abandonado a su suerte en el borde una carretera secundaria a las pocas horas de nacer. ¿Qué clase de ser humano hacía eso? Emma se había hecho esa pregunta miles de veces. El rechazo, el abandono… todo eso hubiera sido más fácil de aceptar de no ser por la dichosa manta.

La buscó entre sus pertenencias. Su mantita blanca, esa en la que la habían encontrado envuelta y que tenía bordado el nombre de _EMMA_. No era una manta comprada, alguien se había tomado las molestias de tejarla. Pero, ¿qué clase de persona hacía una mantita a un bebé para luego abandonarlo?

—¿Emma? —la puerta del apartamento se abrió.

—¡Arriba! —contestó la chica mientras escondía a toda prisa la manta bajo la almohada.

Oyó a la mujer subir las escaleras.

—¿Puedo pasar?

—Sí, claro, pasa —dijo Emma, sorprendida por la pregunta. En ninguna de las casas anteriores la madre de acogida le habría preguntado si podía pasar porque esa era _su_ casa y Emma sólo un huésped temporal.

Mary Margaret corrió la puerta y entró con una sonrisa en el rostro. Llevaba las manos a la espalda, y Emma oyó el roce de una bolsa.

—En realidad no me había dejado el móvil —le explicó, divertida y, antes de que la chica pudiese decir algo, le puso una bolsa en el regazo.

—¿Qué?

—Es para ti. Feliz cumpleaños.

Emma observó la bolsa como si fuese un extraterrestre. ¿Mary Margaret había ido a comprarle un regalo?

—Venga, ábrelo, no muerde —bromeó la mujer.

—Mary Margaret… —Emma cogió la bolsa por un asa y se la tendió —no puedo aceptarlo.

—¿Y por qué no? Es un regalo.

—Sí, pero no puedo, de verdad. No hacía falta que te tomases la molestia —insistió Emma algo cohibida.

—No pienso aceptar un no —repuso Mary Margaret firmemente, cruzándose de brazos. —¿No te dijo Karen que debía obedecerme?

—Sí, pero…

—Ábrelo. Ahora.

Sin poder disimular una sonrisilla, la chica abrió la bolsa.

—¡No puede ser!

Allí estaba, la cazadora roja que había visto apenas un par de horas antes en el escaparate de la tienda. Miró a Mary Margaret, incrédula, y luego de nuevo a la cazadora. Su cabeza hizo un cálculo rápido y sus ojos se abrieron como platos al hacer una aproximación del precio de la prenda. Dudaba que alguien se hubiera gastado tanto en ella por voluntad propia.

—No estaba segura de la talla, pero tampoco te la podía preguntar. Puedes probártela y si te queda grande, mañana iremos a descambiarla. Hubiera sido lo más lógico ir contigo, pero quería que tuvieras una sorpresa —le explicó. —Venga, póntela.

Balbuciendo, la chica deslizó el brazo izquierdo por la manga, luego el derecho. Mary Margaret había acertado con la talla, y la prenda se ajustaba a su cuerpo como una segunda piel.

—Estás guapísima, Emma —le dijo Mary Margaret.

—Yo no… oye, no puedo quedarme con esto —insistió la chica quitándosela rápidamente. —Te ha tenido que costar una pasta.

—No piensa devolverla a la tienda, y tú no vas a poder porque yo me he quedado con el ticket. Y creo que guardarla en un armario sería un desperdicio, ¿verdad? Así que la única opción es que te la quedes. Considérala un regalo de cumpleaños y de bienvenida.

—No sé qué decir.

—Gracias estaría bien.

—Gracias.

—Un placer. Y ahora es momento de dormir, ¿no crees? ¿Te parece que vayamos a desayunar a la Abuelita para que pruebes las tortitas de Ruby?

—Mmm, eso suena bien —Emma dejó cuidadosamente su nueva cazadora encima de la usada chaqueta de camuflaje, sobre la silla, y se metió en la cama. —Buenas noches, Mary Margaret.

—Buenas noches, Emma. Descansa.


	2. Borrón y cuenta nueva

**Aquí vengo con el segundo capítulo de esta nueva historia. Muchas gracias por los reviews y los favoritos, me habéis animado mucho. **

**Al final de cada capítulo intentaré dejar mis respuestas a los comentarios y algunas que otra aclaración. ¡Un saludo!**

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 2**_

**_Borrón y cuenta nueva_**

* * *

**_You're so mean when you talk  
about yourself, you are wrong.  
__Change the voices in your head,_**

**_make them like you instead_**

* * *

Emma se despertó al alba, cuando todavía se podía vislumbrar una línea azulada en el horizonte. Se quedó en la cama durante unos minutos, aovillada sobre un costado y con el edredón hasta la barbilla. Olía tenuemente a canela y a ropa limpia, lo que era bastante agradable.

Pensó en Mary Margaret y en que de verdad parecía una buena persona. Quería poder confiar en ella, de verdad que sí. No tenía pinta de ser una loca manipuladora, ni una adicta a las pastillas, ni una alcohólica. No se parecía en nada a la mayoría de sus anteriores madres de acogida.

Recordó que la noche antes la mujer le había dicho que irían a desayunar a la Abuelita, y se dijo a si misma que necesitaba darse una buena ducha antes de salir de casa. Se desperezó como un gatito y se incorporó. Cogió ropa limpia de su bolsa y bajó las escaleras con cuidado de no despertar a Mary Margaret, que todavía dormía.

Se asomó a su habitación, o por lo menos a la parte de la casa que parecía serlo. La mujer dormía en una cama de matrimonio, acurrucada en uno de los dos lados. El cabello corto y negro como el carbón sobre la cara, los puños cerrados y pegados al pecho. ¿Por qué no se estiraba y ocupaba todo el espacio?

Emma pensó que Mary Margaret era una mujer curiosa. Sí, ese era un adjetivo perfecto para describirla: curiosa.

* * *

—Dos chocolates y tortitas con sirope —dijo Ruby poniendo el desayuno sobre la mesa.

—Gracias, Ruby —Mary Margaret acercó uno de los platos a Emma.

—Si necesitáis algo más, avisadme. Y si no, también, la Abuelita me tiene esclavizada en la cocina —les pidió Ruby antes de desaparecer por la puerta de servicio.

—¿Canela? —preguntó Emma tras darle un sorbo a su taza de chocolate caliente.

—Oh, perdona, ¿no te gusta? Le pedí a Ruby el desayuno de siempre así que ha preparado lo mismo pero doble, y siempre le pongo canela al chocolate…

—No, no, está genial. Me encanta el chocolate con canela —se apresuró a explicar la chica.

—¿De verdad? Qué coincidencia más agradable —sonrió Mary Margaret.

Ruby estaba en lo cierto, y aquellas eran las mejores tortitas que Emma había probado en mucho tiempo. Se zampó su plato en cuestión de minutos y luego se chupó los dedos manchados de sirope antes de limpiárselos en la servilleta. No fue hasta que volvió a coger la taza para despachar el chocolate, cuando se dio cuenta de que Mary Margaret la miraba con disimulo.

—¿Sigues con hambre? Puedes pedir más si te apetece.

—Eh, oh, no —Emma removió la bebida, algo avergonzada. —Ha sido por la costumbre.

—¿La costumbre?

—Sí, ya sabes. Comer rápido para que los otros no te quiten las cosas —explicó la chica, como si fuese la cosa más obvia del mundo.

—Emma, sabes que aquí no será necesario que hagas eso, ¿verdad? Si tienes hambre, o necesitas lo que sea, sólo tienes que decírmelo y estaré encantada de ayudarte, para eso estoy.

—Sí, supongo… —aquella conversación empezaba a ser incómoda y Emma quería dejarla ahí.

—Buenos días, Mary Margaret.

—Buenos días, Graham —saludó la mujer, mirando por encima del hombre de Emma en dirección a la entrada.

La chica giró la cabeza y descubrió a un adulto joven junto al mostrador. Rondaba la treintena y vestía vaqueros oscuros y camisa azul. Se fijó en la placa de sheriff que colgaba de la fornitura de su cintura y se dijo mentalmente que cuanto menos trato tuviera con aquel hombre, mejor.

—Te presento a Emma Swan. Emma, él es el sheriff Graham Humbert.

—Un placer, señorita Swan —el sheriff se acercó hasta ellas y, antes de que pudiese hacer el amago de darle dos besos, Emma extendió la mano para estrechársela.

—¿Todo bien, Graham?

—Como siempre, Mary Margaret. Tengo que reunirme con la alcaldesa en quince minutos, pero antes necesito un café bien cargado —bromeó el hombre mientras se acariciaba la barba, del mismo color castaño pajizo que su cabello. —Ya la conocerás, Emma.

—Lo estoy deseando… —contestó, sarcástica. En realidad, cuanto menos contacto tuviera con la autoridad del pueblo, mejor.

—Tenemos que irnos ya, hemos de estar en el hospital a las nueve y media —dijo Mary Margaret cogiendo su bolso. —Nos vemos en otra ocasión, Graham.

—Hasta luego, chicas. La comisaría está aquí cerca, no dudes en visitarme si tienes algún problema, Emma.

—Intentaré no tenerlos —repuso Emma mientras se ponía su nueva cazadora y seguía a Mary Margaret hasta el exterior. —Adiós.

—¿Qué es lo que haces exactamente en el hospital? —le pregunto Emma a Mary Margaret mientras se montaban en el coche.

—Hablo con los pacientes, a veces les leo a los niños… No gran cosa, sólo pasar el rato con ellos y que el tiempo en el hospital les sea más llevadero.

—No me digas que te disfrazas de payaso y haces malabares —intentó adivinar Emma casi con horror.

—Nada de eso, no te preocupes —la tranquilizó Mary Margaret, riéndose. —¿No te gustan los payasos?

—A nadie en su sano juicio pueden gustarle —repuso Emma más secamente de lo que era su intención.

—No hace falta que me acompañes el resto de los días, pero hoy, por ser el primero, pensé que estaría bien. Luego, cuando tengas tus llaves, podrás ir y venir.

Emma asintió con la cabeza. Aquello no sonaba tan mal, aunque sabía que si Karen supiese que Mary Margaret estaba planeando darle unas copias de las llaves, le diría que no era buena idea. A decir verdad, para Karen cualquier cosa que implicase darle a Emma la más mínima libertad, no era buena idea. Se preguntó si habría advertido a su nueva madre de acogida sobre eso.

El hospital de Storybrooke más bien parecía un centro de salud grande. Aparcaron el coche en una calle colindante y entraron por una puerta de servicio. Mary Margaret saludó al guarda de seguridad con la mano y luego guio a Emma por las escaleras hasta la tercera planta.

—Hoy toca aquí —le explicó mientras la dejaba pasar primera una sala amplia con camas a los dados. Había como seis, separadas las unas de las otras por cortinas verdes. Al fondo, tras unas puertas de cristal, había otra cama con un paciente dormido. Había dibujos infantiles en las paredes, y guirnaldas alrededor de los aparatos médicos.

—Una vez cada quince días traigo aquí a mis alumnos para que decoren el sitio —le dijo Mary Margaret alegremente. —¿No crees que así está mejor?

—Sí, mejor…

—Señorita Blanchard, puntual como siempre —un doctor apareció de detrás de una de las cortinas.

Era un hombre alto, delgado, con escaso cabello castaño y alocado y mirada algo nerviosa. Bajo su bata blanca vestía ropa de calle.

—Buenos días doctor Whale. Le presento a Emma Swan, ahora somos compañeras de piso —presentó Mary Margaret jovialmente y Emma no pudo evitar sonreír divertida. "Compañera de piso" sonaba mucho mejor que "niña acogida".

—Tengo que seguir con mi ronda. Siempre es un placer verla, señorita Blanchard.

—¿Te apetece ayudarme? —Emma asintió con la cabeza. —¿Podrías poner estas tarjetas junto a las camas mientras yo cambió las flores?

—Claro.

Emma cogió el montoncito de postales que Mary Margaret sacó de su bolsa. Eran tarjetas pequeñas, de colores alegres con mensajes como "Mejórate pronto". Empezó por las camas cuyos pacientes no estaban despiertos y así evitaba entablar cualquier tipo de conversación. Como no sabía qué hacer con las tarjetas antiguas, las fue doblando y dejando detrás de las nuevas.

Al final de la vuelta, tras haber hablado por educación con las únicas dos personas que había, se dio cuenta de que sobraba una tarjeta. Miró al fondo de la sala, donde estaba el paciente aislado y vio que junto a su cama también había tarjetas. Buscó alguna señal que indicase que el hombre estaba allí por padecer algo peligroso o contagioso, pero incluso la puerta de cristal estaba entreabierta.

Encogiéndose de hombros, la empujó con la cadera y entró.

Aquel hombre tenía a su alrededor más máquinas que cualquiera de los otros pacientes, aunque a parte de una curada cicatriz en la barbilla, no había signos externos de que estuviese malherido. Parecía joven, incluso sano. Tenía el cabello corto y rubio cenizo, la tez clara sin más marca que la cicatriz de la mejilla. Emma sintió el impulso de rozarla con los dedos, pero se contuvo y se giró para dejar la tarjeta junto a la vieja.

Se preguntó si Mary Margaret sabría que le pasaba a aquel paciente así que levantó la cabeza y la buscó con la mirada fuera, en la sala.

No la vio.

El corazón se le paró por una fracción de segundo y se precipitó a la puerta. Mary Margaret no estaba allí, y no había rastro de ellas. Emma sintió un escalofrío y las manos comenzaron a sudarle.

—¡Mary Margaret! —la voz que salió de su garganta iba cargada de nerviosismo.

—¿Emma? ¿Ocurre algo, Emma? —la cabeza de Mary Margaret apareció de detrás del mostrador que había junto a la entrada. Dejó una caja con adornos sobre él y lo rodeó para llegar hasta la chica, a la que aún le temblaban un poco las manos.

—No t-te veía —tartamudeó Emma, avergonzada. Empezaba a notar como el rubor se apoderaba de sus mejillas. Sabía que acababa de parecer una auténtica lunática.

—Estaba cogiendo unas cosas, ¿estás bien? ¿Te ha pasado algo? —la mujer le puso una mano en la mejilla.

—Creí que te habías ido —Emma sacudió la cabeza, intentando controlar sus ideas.

—Nunca me irías sin avisarte, cielo —le prometió Mary Margaret con una sonrisa cariñosa.

—Está bien… —aquello empezaba a ser demasiado embarazoso, así que optó por cambiar de tema. —¿Quién es el paciente del fondo? ¿Por qué lo tienen ahí?

—John Doe —contestó la mujer con tristeza. —Nadie sabe su identidad. Está en coma desde hace tiempo, desde que empecé el voluntariado. Cuando vengo le traigo flores.

—O sea, que está solo…

—Sí, es muy triste —musitó Mary Margaret con melancolía.

Emma giró la cabeza y volvió a mirarlo. Sintió compasión por él. Estar sólo y enfermo… Ella sabía que era una de las peores cosas que te podían pasar.

* * *

—¿Por qué no me cuentas un poco sobre ti? —le propuso Mary Margaret durante la comida.

Habían preparado arroz con setas, y Emma estaba segura de que hacía tiempo que nadie se tomaba tantas molestias para hacerle la comida.

—No hay mucho que contar, Karen te dio los detalles importantes —repuso Emma a la defensiva. No le gustaba hablar de su vida. A nadie en su situación le gustaría.

—No me refiero a ese tipo de cosas… —Mary Margaret sacudió la cabeza. —Hoy he comprado que te gusta el chocolate con canela, ¿qué más? No sé, tu color favorito, tu asignatura preferida. Ese tipo de cosas.

—Oh, pues, me gustan las ciencias porque no hay que pensar demasiado. Quiero decir, simplemente tienes que seguir lo que dicen las reglas y no te tienes que preocupar por saber o no interpretar la intención del escritor como ocurre con literatura, que se me da bastante mal. Odio tener que escribir redacciones y cosas por el estilo —Emma pinchó una seta de forma distraída y se la metió en la boca, creyendo que con aquello había contentado a Mary Margaret, pero la mujer seguía mirándola, esperando algo más. ¿Qué podía decirle? ¿Qué había en su vida que pudiera interesar a una maestra de escuela?: —Una vez gané un concurso de matemáticas, cuando estaba en quinto curso.

—¿En serio? Vaya, eso es genial, Emma —comentó Mary Margaret, impresionada. —¿Era un concurso interno del colegio o interescolar?

—Primero interno, pero luego hubiera competido con los otros colegios de la zona —explicó Emma.

—¿Hubieras? ¿No lo hiciste?

La chica negó con la cabeza.

—Tuve un problema y… —pinchó otra seta. —Tuve que irme de esa casa y dejé el colegio durante unos días, así que el chico que quedó segundo, me sustituyó.

—Es una verdadera lástima —dijo Mary Margaret, empática. —Espero que ese problema se solucionase.

—Supongo. Más o menos —aquella conversación estaba tomando un rumbo que no le gustaba. —¿Y qué hay sobre ti? ¿Has vivido siempre en Storybrooke?

—Pues… a veces tengo esa sensación, ¿sabes? Es un sitio tan familiar… ves a las mismas personas día tras día hasta que pierdes un poco la noción del tiempo.

—No suena precisamente emocionante.

—Es agradable —repuso Mary Margaret, divertida. —Y Karen estuvo de acuerdo en que el ambiente de Storybrooke sería beneficioso para ti. Al parecer en Portland las cosas no te iban del todo bien.

—Podría decirse así —masculló Emma, limpiándose la boca con el pico de la servilleta.

—Podríamos ir esta tarde a comprar tus materiales para el instituto, ¿te parece?

—No hace falta, he traído mis cosas. Cuadernos y eso. No siquiera ha terminado el primer semestre, apenas los he usado —rechazó Emma de forma educada. No se sentía cómoda con Mary Margaret gastándose todo ese dinero en ella. —No tienes por qué hacer todo esto por mí, ¿sabes? Con acogerme en tu casa y darme de comer es suficiente.

—¡Emma! —Mary Margaret dejó los cubiertos a un lado y la miró escandalizada. —Es necesario que comprendas que hago esto porque _quiero_. ¿Qué sentido tendría entonces ser madre de acogida? Estás aquí conmigo porque creo que puedo ayudarte.

—¿De verdad crees que material escolar nuevo puede ayudarme? —inquirió Emma amargamente mientras comenzaba a tener la ya familiar sensación de ansiedad. Sabía que Mary Margaret lo hacía con buena intención, pero no podía evitarlo.

El rostro de la mujer se ensombreció un poco y al principio la chica creyó que lo había vuelto a arruinar todo, que Mary Margaret se daría cuenta que era un caso perdido y llamaría a Karen para que se la llevase de nuevo. La observó levantarse en silencio y meter los platos sucios en el lavavajillas, luego limpió la mesa con trapo.

—Ahora tengo que corregir algunos trabajos, pero luego, si te apetece, podemos ir a donde quieras —le dijo, intentando adoptar un tono alegre.

* * *

Al final, Mary Margaret le había dado pena. Sobre las cuatro, Emma se puso su cazadora roja y esperó a que la mujer captase la indirecta. Mary Margaret dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo, le sonrió y cogió su abrigo.

—¿Estás nerviosa por tu primer día?

—He tenido demasiados primeros días como para estarlo —repuso Emma despreocupadamente. —Aunque nunca en un sitio tan pequeño como Storybrooke. Tiene pinta de que será el típico instituto donde la gente se conoce desde que van a la guardería.

—¿Te preocupa no hacer amigos? —quiso saber Mary Margaret.

—No —negó Emma de inmediato. —Quiero decir, nunca he hecho amigos propiamente dicho. Me llevaba con la gente de mi clase más o menos, ya sabes, simples compañeros.

—No conozco muy bien a los chicos del instituto, pero son pocos. Hay más niños en primaria que en secundaria —comentó Mary Margaret.

Estupendo, pensó Emma sarcásticamente. Justo lo que ella quería. Un reducido grupo de quinceañeros que se conocían desde la infancia. Entrar a formar parte de una pandilla así tenía que ser pan comido, por supuesto.

Mary Margaret la llevó hasta la calle principal y, a pesar de las malas caras que le puso, le compró un curso entero de material escolar: cuadernos, carpetas, bolígrafos, reglas… Hacía tiempo que Emma no tenía nada de eso nuevo. Normalmente se iba quedando con las sobras de los chicos mayores. Era normal que en todas sus carpetas, su nombre apareciera sobre marcas de líquido corrector. A veces se tenía que pelear con sus hermanos de acogida por la última goma o el último bolígrafo.

Mary Margaret le estaba contando una anécdota sobre Ruby y una tarta con sal, cuando chocó sin querer con una mujer que salió de un coche sin previo aviso.

—¡Emma! ¿Estás bien? Lo siento señora alcaldesa, no la hemos visto —Mary Margaret cogió a Emma por el codo y la ayudó a incorporarse. La chica se sacudió el pantalón algo dolorida y masculló una palabra malsonante cuando vio que la bolsa y su contenido se habían esparcido por el suelo.

—Ten más cuidado la próxima vez, mocosa —masculló la desconocida en un tono autoritario.

Emma alzó la cabeza para ponerle rostro a aquella voz. Una mujer de edad media, con corto y bien colocado cabello oscuro y labios rojos se colocaba bien la falda de tubo. Tenía una mirada severa, dura y el ceño fruncido.

—Mire antes de salir del coche —repuso la chica, desafiante.

La alcaldesa la miró sorprendida, pero pronto su gesto cambió a enfado.

—¿Y quién se supone que eres tú? No te había visto antes por el pueblo.

—Me llamo Emma Swan.

—Vive conmigo —se apresuró a añadir Mary Margaret, que hasta entonces había estado paseando la mirada de la alcaldesa a Emma y de Emma a la alcaldesa. —Soy su madre de acogida.

—¿Madre de acogida? ¿Usted, señorita Blanchard? —a Emma no le gustó el tono soberbio.

La mujer cerró el coche y se colgó el bolso al hombro.

—Vigile bien a esa niña, Mary Margaret. No queremos vándalos en Storybrooke.

—Maldita perra… —masculló Emma una vez la alcaldesa estuvo lejos de ellas.

—Emma…

—¿Cómo ha podido salir esa mujer elegida alcaldesa?

—Lleva de alcaldesa toda la vida —contestó Mary Margaret, medio en broma. —Nadie se ha atrevido a enfrentarse a ella. Infunde un pelín de… miedo. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, perfectamente.

—¿Sabes que es lo que nos haría falta justo ahora?

—¿El qué?

—Una buena taza de chocolate con canela.

* * *

**En este capítulo he querido presentar a varios personajes importantes: Graham, David, Whale y Regina. Espero que no se haya notado demasiado precipitado, pero no quería esperar mucho para realizar estos encuentros. Más adelante meteré al doctor Hopper, de quien espero sacar bastante partido. **

**Sé que os preguntarías como haré que Emma crea si no está Henry, pero lo tengo todo controlado (o eso creo). Lo que si aviso es que esta historia sólo estaría basada en la primera temporada, es decir, todo lo que ocurre en la segunda y tercera temporada, aquí no pasa. Lo digo porque voy a tener que recurrir a algunos personajes de cuentos que aparecen ahí y cambiar su personalidad para adaptarlos a la situación. **

**EsthefyBautista: muchas gracias por los ánimos, espero no decepcionarte con la historia. Le estoy poniendo todas mis ganas.**

** : sintiéndolo mucho, no habrá romance SwanQueen porque aquí Emma apenas tiene quince años y Regina es una persona adulta. Sería algo bastante raro y poco agradable. **

**Raquel Emmanuele: vamos, vamos! jajajaja**

**Evil Targaryen: me alegra muchísimo que te haya gustado. Como has visto, David ha aparecido muy pronto aunque de momento no va a dar mucho juego. Y sí, algo habrá por ahí para Emma, aunque todavía le estoy dando vueltas, no queremos que nuestra Em acabé con cualquiera, ¿verdad? jajajaja Una de las razones que me llevó a escribir esta historia fue imaginar como sería la relación de Snow con Emma si esta fuese una adolescente, porque siempre me he imaginado que Emma sería una bomba de relojería.**


	3. Otra vez el primer día

**Aquí vengo con el tercer capítulo. Introduzco algunos personajes nuevos que espero que sean de vuestro agrado, porque van a ser regulares en la historia. Ava y Nicholas Zimmer aparecen en la serie pero les he hecho un poco mayores para que se acoplasen a este argumento. ¿Adivináis quiénes pueden ser los demás?**

* * *

**Capítulo 3. Otra vez el primer día.**

_**No you don't know what it's like  
when nothing feels all right.  
You don't know what it's like  
to be like me**_

* * *

—¿Lista para tu primer día?

—Impaciente —contestó Emma irónicamente.

Mary Margaret había preparado huevos revueltos para desayunar, pero Emma apenas probó bocado. Esperó a que la mujer terminase, recogió la mesa y se echó la bandolera al hombro. Mary Margaret también se la había comprado el día anterior, y Emma se lo agradecía. Su última mochila para el instituto olía a sobras de comida y tenía parches en las asas.

—¿Lo llevas todos? —le preguntó Mary Margaret mientras se montaban en el coche. —Recuerda que tienes que ir a secretaría para que te den tu horario y ya desde allí te explicarán dónde están tus clases y lo demás… ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

—¡No! —Emma rechazó la oferta inmediatamente, aunque se dio cuenta de que Mary Margaret lo había propuesto con buena intención. —Puedo arreglármelas sola, en serio.

Llegaron pronto, para alegría de Emma. Apenas había cuatro o cinco adolescentes en la puerta principal. Se despidió de Mary Margaret con un movimiento de cabeza y, armándose de valor, encaminó sus pasos hacia el interior.

Aquel instituto era bastante mejor que cualquier de los que había estado antes. No tenía grietas, no había goteras y todas las taquillas parecían estar enteras. Además, sólo tenía dos plantas, por lo que encontrar la oficina del director y la secretaría no le supuso ningún problema.

—Buenos días —dijo lo suficientemente alto como para que la mujercita que había tras el mostrador levantase la cabeza.

—Buenos días.

—Soy Emma Swan. Hoy es mi primer día. Me dijeron que tenía que venir aquí y…

—Oh, sí, sí, Emma Swan —le interrumpió la mujer mientras se ponía unas gafas en forma de concha.

Rebuscó entre una pila de papeles hasta dar con un horario.

—Aquí tienes todo bien explicado. Tus clases, las aulas, el horario… —le explicó mientras se lo daba. —El instituto de Storybrooke tampoco te da la posibilidad de perderte. Y tu taquilla es la 223. Primera planta, junto al baño de la chicas. —le dio una llavecita. —Suerte.

—Gracias.

Su primera clase era inglés, y la clase estaba en la primera planta. Aprovechó para ver su taquilla y dejar algunos libros, aligerando el peso de su bandolera. Se dio cuenta de que algunos estudiantes la miraban al pasar. Posiblemente porque se habían dado cuenta de que era nueva, o quizás porque su ropa vieja.

Entró en clase intentando no cruzar la mirada con nadie, y fue a sentarse a la última fila. Sacó su manual, un cuaderno nuevo y un bolígrafo. Escribió su nombre en la primera página, con buena caligrafía. Ignoró a la gente que se acercaba a ella y rezó para que el timbre sonase de una dichosa vez.

Lo hizo. Pero no fue hasta que la puerta del aula se volvió a abrir que todos volvieron a sus asientos. Alzó la vista para ver al profesor. Era un hombre fornido, que vestía un traje de tweed gris pasado de moda y llevaba varios libros bajo el brazo. Tenía doble papada y unos ojillos azules que recorrieron la habitación hasta pararse en ella.

—Debo suponer que es usted Emma Swan —rápidamente, una veintena de cabezas adolescentes se giraron hacia ella, felices de no tener que disimular su curiosidad.

Emma se limitó a asentir.

—Que haya llegado a estas alturas del trimestre no es precisamente una suerte —continuó el profesor que, después de echar un vistazo a su horario, Emma identificó como Moe French: —¿Qué estaba leyendo en su anterior instituto?

—_La casa en la calle Mango_.

—Sus compañeros habían empezado con _Farenheit 451_ —el señor French se frotó el puente de la nariz. —Va a tener que hacer un esfuerzo para ponerse a su altura.

—Por supuesto —respondió Emma, casi desafiante.

Después de eso, el señor French no volvió a preguntarle nada más, y Emma pudo respirar tranquila durante toda la clase. Fingió interesarse en la lección, aunque le importaba poco. Había leído _Fahrenheit 451_ por su cuenta el verano anterior.

Cuando volvió a sonar el tiempo, metió sus cosas en la mochila de cualquier manera y fue de las primeras en abandonar el aula. La siguiente clase era química y se impartía en el laboratorio de la segunda planta.

—¿Emma Swan? —un chico de su edad, cabello oscuro y lacio y mentón cuadrado, trotó hasta ponerse a su altura.

—La misma.

—¿Qué tienes ahora? —sin esperar a que Emma respondiera, miró por encima de su brazo el horario. —¡Química! Genial, yo también. Por cierto mi nombre es Nicholas Zimmer, pero puedes llamarme Nicko. Un placer.

—Igualmente…

—Has sido la comidilla del instituto desde que el otro día el señor Swenson dijese que venías. Da química. Está medio chiflado pero es buena persona, a veces nos deja hacer los exámenes en pareja —se paró en la puerta del laboratorio y dejó que Emma entrase primero. —Aquí nunca pasa nada, así que una forastera es algo bastante interesante. ¿Dónde vivías antes? ¿Augusta?

—Portland.

—Oh, eso, Portland. También nos lo dijo. Mira, Jade ha llegado antes.

Señaló a una chica de tez morena sentada en una de las mesas de trabajo. Tenía el cabello oscuro, recogido en una larga trenza que le caía por la espalda. Nicko se adelantó para sentarse junto a ella, y Emma se quedó rezagada en la puerta, sin saber qué hacer hasta que el chico alzó la mano y la llamó.

—Ponte con nosotros, hoy nos falta uno. Mi hermana se ha puesto mala.

Emma se sentó junto a Nicko y saludó a Jade con un movimiento de cabeza. Poco después se les unió un chico más. Alto y desgarbado, con una mata de cabello castaño claro que crecía sin un orden aparente y le caía sobre unos grandes ojos color miel que observaban a Emma con curiosidad.

—Soy Thomas Bohne.

—Emma.

—Lo suponía —bromeó el chico, sentándose enfrente.

Emma estaba a punto de hacer un comentario sarcástico, cuando el señor Swenson entró. Ciertamente tenía pinta de chiflado. Muy delgado, con el pelo blanco con la nieve y una barba exageradamente larga. Vestía una camisa hawaiana y unos pantalones de cuadros demasiado anchos.

—¡Señorita Swan! ¡Qué placer tenerla por fin aquí! —Emma sintió como se le ruborizaban las mejillas. —Dígame, ¿le gusta la química?

—No como para pedirle una cita, pero está bien —la chica se encogió de hombros y clavó la mirada en la superficie de la pizarra que había tras el señor Swenson.

La clase de química fue bastante más entretenida que la de inglés, aunque Emma se cuestionaba hasta qué punto podían hacerse experimentos como los que el señor Swenson proponía en un instituto público.

—¿Demasiado aburrido en comparación con Portland? —le preguntó Jade de camino a Historia. —Storybrooke, digo.

—Storybrooke aburre a las vacas, J —se adelantó Thomas, burlón. —Cualquier sitio es mucho más emocionante.

—No he tenido tiempo de aburrirme todavía. Llegué el viernes —explicó Emma.

—¿Cómo es que te has mudado a mitad de semestre? —se interesó Nicko.

_Esa_ pregunta. La misma de siempre. En cuanto les dijese que estaba en una casa de acogida, comenzarían las miradas raras y los cuchicheos. Intentó evadir la respuesta.

—No me quedó otra —quizás fuera su tono de voz seco, o que simplemente no querían saber nada más, pero no le hicieron más preguntas.

Para la hora de la comida, Emma empezaba darse cuenta cómo funcionaba aquel grupito. Nicko era el bromista, el charlatán. Al parecer tenía una hermana melliza, Ava, que tenía toda la pinta de ser la voz cantante. Thomas, aunque más callado, también solía hacer comentarios ingeniosos. Jade estaba allí porque no había más sitios a los que ir y soportaba estoicamente los comentarios sarcásticos de Nicko y Thomas.

—Oye, ¿no es esa una profesora de primaria? —Nicko señaló por encima de sus cabezas en el patio hacia la salida del edificio.

Emma desvió la vista y vio a Mary Margaret de pie, buscándola con la mirada.

—La conozco… —musitó antes de ir a su encuentro. —¡Mary Margaret!

—¡Emma! —la mujer sonrió aliviada al verla. —¿Qué tal? No he podido evitar pasarme, los niños están ahora en gimnasia y yo me preguntaba cómo te estaba yendo.

—Bien, va todo bien, Mary Margaret. No hacía falta que vinieses —quiso sonar agradecida, pero la realidad era que posiblemente iba a tener que darle explicaciones incómodas a Nicko, Jade y Thomas.

—Me alegro muchísimo. Recuerda que a la salida tienes que venir al colegio.

—Sí, no te preocupes, nos vemos luego, ¡adiós!

Tal y como suponía, sus nuevos tres compañeros la miraban con curiosidad. Emma optó por ignorarlos y centrarse en terminar su sándwich.

* * *

—¿Quieres venir a tomar algo? —le preguntó Nicko tras sonar la campana que anunciaba el final de las clases.

Emma estaba metiendo sus cosas en la taquilla y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que el chico se había acercado a ella.

—Thomas, Jade y yo vamos a ir a donde la Abuelita ahora —le explicó. —Quizás venga mi hermana si se encuentra mejor, así puedes conocerla.

—No, gracias —rechazó Emma cerrando la taquilla y colocándose la bandolera al hombro. —Tengo cosas que hacer.

—Pero si apenas han mandado deberes —insistió el chico mientras la seguía por el pasillo.

Emma se abrochó hasta arriba la cremallera de la cazadora y hundió las manos en los bolsillos. Dejó que Nicko la persiguiera hasta la salida y una vez allí, mirándolo por encima del hombro, se despidió:

—Nos vemos mañana.

Llegar hasta el colegio no le llevó ni un par de minutos. Sólo tenía que doblar la esquina, esquivar al grupo de escolares uniformados que salían corriendo y subir las escaleras del edificio. Los pasillos del colegio eran casi idénticos que los del instituto, sólo que allí estaban decorados con cartulinas y dibujos. Intentó recordar la clase de Mary Margaret; aquella mañana se lo había dicho pero, cuando abrió por tercera vez la puerta de un aula vacía, pensó que era hora de pedir ayuda.

—¿Tienes algún problema, muchacha?

Una limpiadora de mediana edad, con el pelo castaño desvaído cogido en un moño improvisado y marcadas ojeras, apareció por la esquina empujando un cubo de basura.

—Estoy buscando la clase de la señorita Blanchard —le dijo Emma.

—Está justo en la otra punta del pasillo —la mujer señaló la dirección con la cabeza. —¿Vienes a recoger a tu hermanito?

—Vengo a verla ella. Gracias, hasta luego.

Dio una carrera hasta la puerta de clase, que estaba entreabierta. Distinguió la silueta de Mary Margaret de espaldas, ordenando una pila de papeles sobre el escritorio del profesor. Llamó suavemente con los nudillos.

—¡Emma! Pasa, ya estaba terminando. Cojo el bolso y nos vamos.

Emma rodeó uno de los pupitres que había junto a la pared y se puso a observar los dibujos del corcho. _MI FAMILIA_, habían escrito en la parte de arriba, como tema. _Mamá, papá, Toby y yo_. _Papá, Annie y yo. _Los niños habían dibujo a sus familias y los habían colado allí. Emma recordó que alguna vez también le habían pedido hacer algo parecido en el tercer o cuarto curso.

—Es una clase agradable —comentó Emma mientras salían al pasillo.

—¿Te gusta? Intento que los niños estén a gusto ahí, a fin de cuentas pasan muchas horas del día. El colegio es como una segunda casa.

—-Eso si das por hecho que existe una prime… —Emma se calló al ver aparecer a Thomas Bohne.

El chico pareció quedarse igual de sorprendido, porque por unos instantes se quedó parado a escasos metros de ellas.

—Tommy, cariño, ¿qué haces aquí? —era la misma limpiadora que un rato antes había hablado con Emma.

—Voy a ir un rato con los chicos a la Abuelita —le dijo el chica sin apartar la vista de Emma. Su madre se dio cuenta, porque también la miró:

—¿Os conocéis?

—Es Emma Swan. Ha llegado hoy, mamá.

—¿Y no la vas a invitar a ir con vosotros?

—Ya lo hizo Nicko, pero no quiere —repuso Thomas a la defensiva, luego se dirigió a Emma: —¿Sigues pensando lo mismo?

Emma notó la mirada de Mary Margaret clavada en su nuca. Si iba con Thomas sabía que acabaría dándole explicaciones a él y a los otros, y era lo que menos le apetecía, porque desembocaría en preguntas incómodas y personales que la harían enfadarse.

—Ya le dijo a Nicko que tenía cosas que hacer —miró a Mary Margaret para que no dijese lo contrario. La mujer pareció captarlo, porque le puso una mano en el hombro y corroboró:

—Esta tarde la voy a tener retenida con mil cosas, Thomas. Otra vez tendrá que ser.

* * *

—¿Por qué no has querido ir con Thomas? —le preguntó Mary Margaret una vez en casa.

Emma había dejado sus cosas arriba y ahora estaba sentada en un taburete haciendo ejercicios de matemáticas sobre la encimera.

—No le conozco. Ni a él ni a los otros —contestó sin levantar la vista de su cuaderno.

—Era una buena forma para hacerlo —repuso Mary Margaret, que estaba en la mesa del comedor corrigiendo unas redacciones.

—¿Por qué iba a querer? —inquirió la chica con el mismo tono monótono.

—Todo el mundo quiere hacer amigos.

—No todo el mundo —objetó Emma.

—¿No quieres hacer amigos? —Mary Margaret dejó a un lado el bolígrafo rojo y la miró seriamente. —¿Por qué?

—No es que no quiera, es que… —¿cómo decirle lo que pensaba? Emma nunca se había sentido cómoda hablando de sus sentimientos. Desde siempre los había guardado y no los había compartido con nadie. —¿Qué sentido tiene hacer amigos cuando sabes que dentro de un tiempo no los volverás a ver?

—Emma… ¿crees que te vas a ir pronto de aquí? —le preguntó Mary Margaret suavemente, casi con cautela.

—¿La verdad no lo sé? Pero acabará pasando. Siempre pasa.

—Esta vez no tiene por qué ser como las otras —repuso la mujer enérgicamente.

Emma dibujó una sonrisa amarga en su rostro.

—Ni que fueses la primera persona que me dice eso.

—Pero, Emma, está vez es diferente. Yo quiero que….

—¿Qué hay de diferente? No hay nada diferente. Es la misma historia. En una semana, en un mes o en un año, no sé, te cansarás de mí y llamarás a Karen. Y vuelta a empezar.

—Emma…

—Déjalo, Mary Margaret. No quiero hablar de eso —le cortó la adolescente secamente mientras volvía a sus quehaceres.

Durante el resto de la tarde apenas cruzaron un par de palabras de cortesía. Emma sabía que Mary Margaret lo había dicho todo con buena intención, pero algo dentro de ella le impedía confiar en su madre de acogida. Había vivido experiencias similares tantas veces que, poco a poco, se había ido insensibilizando.

A la hora de cenar, Mary Margaret preparó una ensalada césar para las dos. Emma la ayudó en silencio a cortar la lechuga y el pollo, y luego puso la mesa. Normalmente, en cualquiera de sus anteriores casas de acogida, poner y quitar la mesa era siempre motivo de discusión porque todos querían la misma taza, o el mismo plato, o simplemente no había cubiertos suficientes para todos y tenían que discutir por un tenedor. No siempre era así, claro. No todas las casas habían sido _tan _malas.

—¿Tú le diste clases a Thomas Bohne en cuarto curso? —Emma empezaba sentirse mal por la forma en la que le había hablado a Mary Margaret aquella tarde, y pensó que preguntarle sobre sus compañeros sería un buen modo de suavizarlo. —Thomas Bohne, Nicko Zimmer y Jade…

—¿Badr? ¿Jade Badr? Sí, les di clases a todos ellos. Storybrooke no es lo suficientemente grande como para tener más de una clase de cuarto. Son buenos chicos. Deberías darles una oport…

—Mary Margaret, no, de verdad. Deja ese tema.

—Pero Emma, no pasará nada por intentarlo. No vas a perder nada y…

—¡Qué te calles! ¡No eres nadie para meterte así en mi vida! ¡No me conoces! —dio un golpe a la mesa con el puño de forma inconsciente.

No había querido gritarle, de verdad que no. Pero a veces le costaba controlar su genio. Y eso lo había pagado caro durante toda su vida.

Mary Margaret se había quedado pálida. Emma lo vio cuando levantó la vista. La mujer la miraba con los ojos como platos, húmedos por las lágrimas que se habían empezado a acumular. Emma se sintió horrible al instante. Era como pegar a un gatito, aunque un gatito algo pesado.

—Mary…

—No, está bien, Emma —la mujer retiró la silla y aspiró profundamente. —Tienes razón, no te conozco —amontonó los platos vacíos y los llevó al fregadero. —Pero me gustaría conocerte. Me gustaría mucho, Emma.

—No encontrarías nada bueno…

* * *

**De verdad, y sintiéndolo mucho, no va a ser una historia Swan Queen de ningún modo, sobre todo porque aquí Regina será mala mala de verdad. Espero que podáis comprenderlo.**


	4. Paso a paso

**Siento mucho haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero he tenido problemas con internet y demás. La verdad es que no es un capítulo muy largo, pero aparece un personaje** **_clave_****y estaba impaciente por presentároslo.**

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 4. Paso a paso.**_

_**Lean on me, when you're not strong**_

_**And I'll be your friend**_

_**I'll help you carry on**_

_**For it won't be long**_

_**'Til I'm gonna need**_

_**Somebody to lean on**_

Si había algo que consolase a Emma cuando se sentía mal, era el chocolate caliente. Una buena taza de esa humeante delicia líquida era a veces lo único capaz de levantarle algo el ánimo, por eso no protestó cuando Mary Margaret preparó un poco después de la cena.

—Creo que me lo tomaré arriba, ¿te importa? —pero no le estaba pidiendo permiso, era una simple pregunta de cortesía, porque antes de que la mujer pudiese contestar, Emma ya subía las escaleras.

La habitación de Emma estaba prácticamente igual a como Mary Margaret la había preparado para su llegada. Todavía no había deshecho la maleta, y la bandolera escolar estaba debajo de la cama, oculta a la vista.

Emma dejó en la ventana su taza de chocolate, sacó de debajo de la almohada su mantita de bebé y luego se acomodó en el saliente, con la manta pegada al pecho. La odiaba casi tanto como la aprecia. Era lo único que la unía a unos padres sin rostro, a una familia. Le habían dicho que la habían envuelto a conciencia, lo que le llevaba a pensar que había sido importante para alguien. Entonces, ¿por qué dejarla en un lado de la carretera?

—Emma, ¿se puede? —Mary Margaret estaba de pie junto a la cortina que aislaba a la habitación.

Emma la miró. Delgadita, con el rostro fino y el pelo corto. Parecía tan inocente, tan buena, que le costaba no ser indiferente con ella. Asintió quedamente con la cabeza y la siguió con la mirada hasta que se sentó en la cama, junto a ella.

—Soy una negada para esto —soltó de pronto Mary Margaret, atropelladamente. Era como si llevase tiempo pensándolo y no pudiese contenerlo más.

—¿Para qué?

—Esto, todo esto. Cuidar de ti… —cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza.

—Tranquila, no eres la primera que lo piensa —repuso Emma amargamente, quizás imaginándose que quería decirle Mary Margaret con aquella conversación. Miró su bolsa de viaje y agradeció no haberla desecho. —¿Cuándo vas a llamar a Karen?

—¿A Karen? ¿Para qué…? Ah, no, Emma, no —Mary Margaret se llevó una mano al pecho. —No quiero que te vayas, ¡nunca!

—¿No?

—No, por supuesto. Emma, debes entender que no eres algo de lo que me pueda cansar —Mary Margaret puso una mano en su rodilla y le dio un suave apretón. —Cuando viniste a vivir, asumí una responsabilidad. Eres mi responsabilidad, Emma, y quiero que estés bien aquí.

—¿Por qué te importo? —le cortó la chica, confusa. —No me conoces. Sólo llevo unos días aquí.

—Te va a parecer estúpido pero… —Mary Margaret sonrió un poco. —Cuando te vi por primera vez tuve la sensación de que eras alguien familiar, de que te conocía de antes.

—Eso una locura, lo sabes, ¿no? —Emma intentó bromear.

—Lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo —se encogió de hombros. —Quiero que estés bien, pero para eso necesito que confíes en mí.

—No es tan fácil —Emma frunció el ceño, pero la expresión de súplica que se dibujó en el rostro de la mujer hizo desaparecer parte de la tensión que sentía: —Pero lo puedo intentar, ¿te parece eso bien?

—Más que suficiente. Creo que es hora de que te vayas a la cama, mañana tienes clase —Mary Margaret le dio una palmadita en la pierna. —¿Qué es eso? —señaló la mantita de bebé que Emma seguía apretando contra su pecho.

—Mi manta —Emma se la dejó coger para poder terminarse el chocolate. —Me encontraron envuelta en ella. Pone mi nombre ahí, ¿ves? Por eso me llamo Emma, porque estaba bordado en el trozo de lana en el que mis padres me abandonaron.

—Creo que es un nombre precioso —comentó Mary Margaret distraídamente mientras acariciaba la manta. —Y también la manta…

* * *

Poco a poco, y casi sin quererlo, Emma se fue acostumbrando a su nueva rutina en Storybrooke. Desayunaba con Mary Margaret y se iban juntas al colegio, donde a pesar de no tener una estrecha relación con los otros chicos, pasaba los descansos con ellos. Conoció a Ava, la hermana melliza de Nicko, y decidió que el grupito no parecía tan malo. Así que, al lunes siguiente de su llegada, decidió que se merecían una oportunidad y los acompañó a la Abuelita después de clase.

—Todo un honor que nos honres con tu presencia, Em —bromeó Nicko mientras le daba un golpe cariñoso en el hombro.

—Deberías sentirte afortunado, Nicholas —Emma, de buen humor, le siguió la broma.

Los cinco caminaban por la acera a buen ritmo. Emma ya había avisado a Mary Margaret de que no iría directamente a casa después de clase, y la mujer no podía estar más eufórica. Emma la había visto sonreír de oreja a oreja mientras se lo decía por la mañana.

—Anda, parece que el doctor Hopper ha trasladado su consulta —oyó que Jade le susurraba a Thomas cuando entraron en el bar.

A aquellas horas, el sitio estaba prácticamente despierto a excepción de una pareja en una de las mesas del fondo. Uno era un hombre de aspecto desgarbado, con escaso cabello rojizo y gafas redondas que ocultaban unos ojillos azules. El otro era un chico que Emma había visto en clase, un muchacho de pelo trigueño y rostro aniñado al que hasta el momento no había escuchado intervenir en ninguna asignatura. La expresión melancólica de sus ojos claros le recordaba a las cientos que había visto durante su paso por hogares de acogida, quizás por eso sentía cierta curiosidad.

Cuando el chico los vio entrar, su expresión pasó del aburrimiento a la alerta. El hombre también giró la cabeza, pero volvió a centrarse en la conversación segundos después.

Emma y sus amigos se sentaron en la otra punta del bar, aunque la chica no podía dejar de mirar hacia el muchacho.

—¿Quién es el doctor Hopper? —le preguntó a Ava en un susurro mientras Ruby se acerca a ellos para tomar el pedido.

—El loquero —le respondió la chica escuetamente.

—¡Emma, qué alegría verte! ¿Qué vais a tomar, chicos? —cada uno pidió algo de beber (Emma chocolate con canela, por supuesto).

—¿Y quién es el chico? Está en nuestra clase, ¿no?

—¿¡No sabes quién es!? —el tono de voz de Jade fue un poco más alto del que hubiese sido adecuado, y Emma supo que los otros dos la habían oído. —Llewelyn Mills —Emma entendió que ese nombre debía decirle algo, pero la dejó indiferente. —Mills. Regina Mills, la alcaldesa. Llewelyn es su hijo.

—¿Esa mujer tiene un hijo? ¿No sabía que estaba casada? —siseó Emma, sorprendida al pensar que alguien podía querer a Regina.

—No, no lo está. El padre murió antes de que Llewelyn naciera, creo que ni siquiera estaban casados. La cosa es que el chico está un poco pillado, es un inmaduro y su madre le obliga a ir al doctor Hopper —le dijo Ava.

Emma pensó que, con una madre como Regina, la locura quizás no fuera algo extraño. Ruby llegó con las bebidas y, aunque se veía a la legua que estaba deseando quedarse para charlar con ellos, la Abuelita la requería en la cocina.

—No sé para qué demonios hace esas cantidades de lasaña…

Durante buena parte de la tarde, la conversación giró en torno a asuntos triviales. El instituto, los profesores, algunas anécdotas pasadas… Emma empezaba a creer que estaba encajando en ese grupo. Hasta que Nicko hizo la pregunta:

—Y, bueno, Emma, ¿por qué estás viviendo con la señorita Blanchard? —aunque el tono de su voz era despreocupado, Emma supo al instante por las miradas que los otros le lanzaron, que llevaban queriendo una respuesta desde hacía días.

—Mary Margaret es mi… —tarde o temprano acabarían sabiéndolo. Storybrooke era un sitio pequeño: —madre de acogida.

—Ah… —los vio mirarse entre ellos, sorprendidos.

Aprovechó y dio un largo trago a su chocolate. Se quemó la lengua, pero no le importó. Cualquier cosa era mejor que soportar las miradas de sorpresa de sus amigos.

—¿Por qué estás en el sistema de acogida? —la ronda de preguntas comenzaba una vez más. Emma casi podía adivinar que le iban a decir antes de abrir la boca.

—Mis padres me abandonaron en una carretera a las pocas horas de nacer, desde entonces he ido pasando de hogar de acogida en hogar de acogida —su tono de voz dejaba claro que no iba a explicar mucho más, y los otros lo captaron en el acto.

Giró la cabeza de nuevo en dirección al hijo de la alcaldesa y el psicólogo, y descubrió a ese último levantándose para irse. Se despidió del chico con una inclinación de cabeza, pagó la cuenta en la barra y luego salió apresuradamente del bar. Llewelyn se quedó sentado, removiendo su café con la vista fija en un punto en la pared.

* * *

—No sabía que la alcaldesa tuviese un hijo —le dijo a Mary Margaret después de la cena, cuando se sentaron en el salón.

—¿Llewelyn? Va a tu clase, ¿no? Es un buen muchacho —comentó la mujercita.

—Lo he visto en la Abuelita. Con el doctor Hopper —añadió Emma poniendo énfasis en la última parte.

—Bueno, sí, digamos que la alcaldesa es bastante estricta con él, y Llewelyn no es tan maduro como a ella le gustaría. Y cambiando de tema, ¿qué tal con los chicos?

—Bien, supongo —se encogió de hombros y se aovilló en el sillón. La barbilla pegada en las rodillas y las manos rodeándole las piernas. Era una postura que había adoptado demasiadas veces a lo largo de su vida. —Me han preguntado por qué vivía contigo.

—¿Qué les has dicho? —le preguntó Mary Margaret suavemente, escrutándola con la mirada.

—La verdad —Emma escondió la cabeza en sus rodillas durante unos segundos. Tomó aire y añadió: —Es lo único que se puede decir en estos casos. Iban a acabar averiguándolo tarde o temprano.

—No es algo malo —repuso Mary Margaret. —No hay nada de malo en qué vivas conmigo.

—¡Sí qué lo hay! O sea, no… No es el vivir contigo lo malo, es el _por qué. _

—El por qué no es culpa tuya —insistió la mujer, inclinándose hacia ella y poniéndole una mano en el brazo.

—O sí… —musitó Emma. —Algo malo tenía que ocurrir conmigo para que ni siquiera me llevasen a un hospital…

—Emma, mírame —Mary Margaret colocó su mano en la barbilla de la chica y la obligó con suavidad a mirarla a los ojos: —No hay nada malo en ti. Lo sé. Eres una chica estupenda.

—Ojalá fuese tan optimista como tú.

* * *

El sábado por la mañana, Emma acompañó a Mary Margaret al hospital a realizar su voluntariado. Y aunque la mujer no le dijo nada, la chica sabía que se alegraba. Como el día había amanecido azul y despejado, el primer día de buen tiempo en lo que llevaban de otoño, decidieron que ir caminando era la mejor opción.

—Buenos días, Mary Margaret, Emma —se cruzaron a Graham que caminaba en la dirección contraria. —Por casualidad no habréis visto al chico Mills, ¿no?

—¿Llewelyn? No, no lo hemos visto —negó Mary Margaret. —¿Ha pasado algo?

—Al parecer tenía cita con Archie hace media hora, pero estaba mañana ha salido temprano de casa y la alcaldesa no sabe dónde ha ido.

—¿Estás buscando al hijo de la alcaldesa? ¿En serio? —inquirió Emma casi burlándose. —¿Para eso eres sheriff?

—¡Emma! —dijo Mary Margaret.

—Si lo veis, decidle que su madre está bastante enfadada —les pidió Graham antes de seguir con su búsqueda.

—¿Hasta qué punto controla Regina el pueblo para hacer que el sheriff vaya en busca y captura de su hijo adolescente, Mary Margaret? —quiso saber Emma, casi horrizada.

—Es muy… posesiva con Llewelyn —dijo la mujer. —Lo sobreprotege en exceso. No es que sea mala madre, pero el chico está demasiado agobiado y por eso suele irse sin avisar.

—Sabes dónde está —no era una pregunta, Emma lo afirmaba.

—Quizás esté en su castillo —fingió que titubeaba. —Y quizás necesite que una persona de su edad lo escuche.

* * *

**¡Llewelyn! Estaba deseando presentaros a este personaje. Me he comido mucho la cabeza con él, pero creo que os puede acabar gustando. No creais que es un sustituto barato de Henry ni nada por el estilo. **

**Evil Targaryen: jajaja si Hansel y Gretel son Nicko y Ava. Salen en la serie pero más pequeños, aquí he tenido que adaptar su edad para que puedan ser amigos de Emma. Ventajas del fanfic. Jade y Thomas no han salido en la serie ni nada, pero si son personajes de cuentos que ya descubriré más adelante. Los nombres de todos esconden pistas sobre su personalidad en el Bosque Encantado (menos los del Nicko y Ava que no los elegí yo). La Emma de la serie siempre me ha parecido un poco pasiva respecto al tema de sus padres, así que pensé que una Emma adolescente reaccionaría de manera más exagerada. Yo también shippeo mucho el Swan Queen, pero simplemente no encontré que fuese apropiado para la historia que tenía en mente.**

**Raquel Emanuele: Emma es una boma de relojería jajaja.**

**Venus1485: Emma tiene muchos motivos para ser como es, pero Mary Margaret va a intentar hacerle ver la vida de otro modo cueste lo que cueste. Sintiendolo mucho, Regina va a ser borde y malhumorada pero nada más.**

**Asuen: pues aquí tienes la continuación.**


	5. El hijo de la alcaldesa

**Siento mucho la tardanza, pero he tenido algún que otro problemilla en casa. Espero que os guste este capítulo. Aparece otro personaje conocido y a partir de aquí se va a ir viendo que camino toma la trama. ¡No olvidéis dejar un review!**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 5**

**El hijo de la alcaldesa**

* * *

**_'Cuz we lost it all  
nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect.  
Now it's just too late  
and we can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect_**

Mientras caminaba en dirección a la playa, Emma se preguntaba por qué había escuchado a Mary Margaret y ahora se dirigía en busca de Llewelyn Mills. Quizás porque era casi imposible decirle que no a aquella mujercita, con su voz dulce y su mirada inocente.

El castillo del que le había hablado era una de esas construcciones de madera en la que jugaban los niños. Estaba cerca del mar, en un alto con vistas a la playa. Al principio no vio al muchacho, porque estaba por la otra cara, sentado en el borde. Debió escucharla llegar, porque alzó la cabeza y la miró sorprendido.

—Hola.

—Hola.

Se quedaron en silencio durante unos segundos. Él con la espalda apoyada en la barandilla de madera del castillo, ella con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su cazadora y la cabeza hundida entre los hombros.

—Soy Emma Swan. Vamos a la misma clase.

—Lo sé. Yo soy Llewelyn —Emma se percató de que había obviado su apellido. Se acercó un poco más a él.

—El sheriff te está buscando. Creo que has cabreado a tu madre.

—Qué novedad —el chico puso las ojos en blanco. Sacudió la cabeza y cambió de tema: —¿Quieres subir?

Emma titubeó, aunque poco después se agarró a la escalerilla de madera y trepó hasta sentarse junto a Llewelyn. Desde allí se podía ver el pueblo a lo lejos, tras los árboles.

—Es un sitio raro para poner un parque infantil.

—Nadie viene nunca, por eso me gusta —explicó Llewelyn. —Estaría bien que no se lo dijeses a los Zimmer y a los demás.

—¿No te caen bien?

—Creo que más bien es al revés —se encogió de hombros y suspiró. Emma se fijó entonces que una cicatriz le cruzaba desde la comisura del labio hasta la oreja. Apenas era una línea muy fina, casi invisible a los ojos, pero estaba ahí. Se preguntó cómo se la habría hecho.

—Mi madre dice que la señorita Blanchard ha sido una irresponsable al traerte a Storybrooke. Me ha recomendado también que no me acerque a ti —le confesó, aunque su voz tenía un deje burlón.

—Muy amable tu madre —ironizó Emma.

Llewelyn se encogió de hombros.

—Todo el pueblo sabe que la amabilidad no es su principal cualidad —esbozó una media sonrisa y sacudió la cabeza: —¿Tú también piensas ya que estoy loco o todavía no te ha dado tiempo?

—No me ha dado tiempo a tanto —Emma esbozó una sonrisa cómplice.

—Eso está bien. Prefiero que te des cuenta por ti misma de lo loco que estoy —sacudió la cabeza. —La señorita Blanchard tiene que estar ahora en el hospital, ¿no? —Emma asintió con la cabeza. —Vamos.

Y bajó de un salto.

—¡Oye! —Emma bajó tras él: —¿No deberías volver a casa? Hasta el sheriff está buscándote.

—El sheriff _siempre_ hace lo que le dice mi madre —repuso tranquilamente el muchacho.

Abandonaron la zona de la playa y se adentraron en el pueblo. Llewelyn caminaba unos pasos por delante, con las manos en los bolsillos de su trenca oscura y silbando una cancioncilla publicitaria bastante pegadiza. Emma intentaba decidir si le parecía un chico raro o no. A pesar de que tenía cierto aire inquietante, sus rasgos todavía infantiles le conferían un aspecto inocente y despreocupado.

—Mi madre odiaba a la señorita Blanchard a muerte —le dijo cuándo casi estaban en el hospital. —Desde siempre. No le gusta que pase tiempo con ella.

—Tu madre es la que debería ver a un loquero… —masculló Emma. —¿Qué tiene Mary Margaret de malo?

—Nada —Llewelyn se paró en la puerta del edificio y giró la cabeza por el hombro para mirarla: —Eso es lo que más le molesta.

* * *

—Llewelyn, qué alegría verte. Veo que ya conoces a Emma —Mary Margaret los recibió con una sonrisa.

Estaban en la misma sala que Emma había visitado la primera vez que pisó el hospital. Aunque ahora casi todos los pacientes estaban despiertos y había más bullicio en la habitación. Había risas, conversaciones que se mezclaban y niños del colegio de Primaria que también participaban en el voluntariado y que habían ido a ayudar a su profesora.

—Misteriosamente apareció en mi castillo —bromeó el chico, quitándose la trenca y dejándola sobre una silla. Se acercó hasta un grupito de niños que intentaba colgar una guirnalda de papel en la pared para ayudarles.

Emma hizo lo mismo con su cazadora y luego se giró hacia Mary Margaret, que estaba afanándose por hacer una flor de papel crepé. La observó mover los dedos hábilmente por el adorno, con diligencia. Se fijó en que tenía unas manos finas pero firmes, la clase de manos que están acostumbradas al trabajo duro pero que han sido bien cuidadas.

—¿Te gusta? —le dijo una vez que hubo terminado, enseñándole el resultado de su trabajo.

Emma asintió con la cabeza. Mary Margaret pegó la manualidad en la esquina de una de las camas. Luego recogió los restos y los tiró a la papelera de la sala.

—Es un buen chico, ¿no crees? —le comentó un rato después, cuando la mayoría de sus alumnos ya se habían ido a casa y sólo esperaban unos pocos a que sus padres fueran a recogerlos. Llewelyn estaba jugando con ellos, entreteniéndolos. Hacía desaparecer una canica entre sus dedos para hacerla reaparecer tras la oreja de alguno de los niños. Era un truco de prestidigitación sencillo pero hipnótico que arrancaba grititos de los pequeños.

—No lo conozco —repuso Emma en el mismo tono bajo que Mary Margaret había empleado. Ni siquiera estaba mirando la escena. Su atención estaba fija en John Doe, que seguía inconsciente al fondo de la habitación.

—Señor Gold, qué sorpresa —el tono de sorpresa de Llewelyn la hizo volver a la situación presente.

En la entrada había un hombre con traje. Pasaba los cincuenta, y tenía unos rasgos afilados y severos que a Emma le dieron escalofríos. Llevaba el cabello largo e impecable, y se apoyaba en un bastón.

—Buenos días, joven Mills, señorita Blanchard —hizo una educada inclinación de cabeza.

—¿Viene a visitar a alguien, señor Gold? —pregunto Llewelyn con cierto reparo.

—Vengo a hablar de negocios —aclaró el hombre. Su tono de voz era claro, silbante y frío. A Emma no le inspiró confianza. Se fijó entonces que el hombre había clavado sus ojos en ella, y su primer instinto fue dar un paso hacia Mary Margaret.

—¿Nos conocemos? —era una educada forma de preguntarle quién era, y ella lo sabía.

—Emma Swan.

—Emma… qué bonito.

* * *

—Ese señor Gold es un tío raro —dijo Emma un rato después, cuando ella, Mary Margaret y Llewelyn habían salido del hospital y se dirigían al apartamento de la profesora, quién había invitado al chico a tomar algo.

—Es el dueño de medio pueblo, literalmente —explicó Llewelyn. —Creo que no hay nadie que no le deba un favor, ¿usted le debe algo, señorita Blanchard?

—Por suerte no —repuso la mujer, esbozando una sonrisa de alivio.

—¿Cómo es capaz de hacer la gente tratos con él? —repuso la adolescente.

—Oh, no te imaginas lo persuasivo que pue… —Emma giró la cabeza para mirarlo al oír que se había callado de pronto.

Llewelyn se había parado en mitad de la acera, y miraba ojiplático al otro lado de la calle. Emma siguió su mirada y se topó con la alcaldesa Mills, que se acercaba a ellos hecha una furia.

—Estupendo…

—¡Llewelyn! ¿Dónde estabas? ¡Me has hecho perder toda la mañana buscándote!

—Mamá… —el tono de voz de Llewelyn era suplicante y cansino, como si aquella escena se hubiera repetido muchas veces antes.

—Alcaldesa Mills, Llewelyn ha estado ayudando en el voluntariado del hospital y… —Mary Margaret salió en defensa del muchacho, pero la otra mujer le lanzó una mirada asesina que le hizo tragarse sus palabras.

—Las consultas del doctor Hopper no me salen gratis —Regina estaba de brazos cruzados, y Llewelyn escondía la cabeza entre los hombros como un cachorro que recibía una regañida por morder los calcetines de dueño. —Ya hablaremos en casa. Vamos.

Y se marcharon de allí sin despedirse. Llewelyn giró la cabeza para mirar a Emma por última vez antes de seguir a su madre.

—No me extraña que tenga que ir al psicólogo, con la madre que tiene… —le dijo Emma a Mary Margaret de camino a casa.

—Regina es… muy severa con Llewelyn —coincidió la mujer mientras buscaba las llaves en el bolsillo de su abrigo. —¿Te apetecen macarrones con queso para comer?

—Me apetecen macarrones con queso _siempre_ —dijo Emma, fingiendo exasperación al poner los ojos en blanco.

* * *

El timbre del apartamento sonó aquella misma tarde, a eso de las seis. Emma estaba leyendo arriba, en su habitación, y Mary Margaret repasaba el cuaderno de ejercicios de matemáticas de sus alumnos. La chica ni siquiera hizo el amago de levantarse, porque en seguida oyó como la mujer dejaba las cosas y abría la puerta.

—Buenas tardes, señorita Blanchard _—_la voz de Thomas Bohne hizo que Emma dejase de inmediato la relectura de _Farenheit 451_ y se incorporarse.

—Hola, Thomas, ¿buscas a Emma? Está arriba, ¡Emma!

—¡Voy! —Emma saltó de la cama y se intentó poner bien el pelo antes de bajar por las escaleras.

—Habría sido mejor llamarte, pero no sabíamos tú número de teléfono —se excusó el chico con una sonrisa.

Thomas estaba de pie en la puerta, con el abrigo puesto y un gorro de lana entre las manos.

—¿Ocurre algo? —Emma quiso sonar desinteresada, y casi lo consiguió.

—Los mellizos y yo vamos a casa de Jade y nos preguntábamos si querrías venir. Nicko y Ava están abajo, esperando.

—Esto… —Emma miró a Mary Margaret de perfil, estudiando su reacción. La profesora sonreía, visiblemente encantada con el hecho de que hubiesen ido a por Emma. —Claro, dame un segundo para vestirme.

Cuando volvió a bajar, había sustituido el pantalón del pijama y la sudadera por unos desgastados tejanos oscuros y un jersey a rayas.

—No vuelvas muy tarde —le pidió Mary Margaret antes de que se marcharan.

—No se preocupe, señorita Blanchard, la traeré sana y salva las once —aseguró Thomas en un tono divertido.

Emma bajó detrás de Thomas. Nicko y Ava estaban apoyados en una farola. A pesar de ser mellizos, poco había en sus caras que los señalasen como hermanos. Nicko era más un poco más bajo, algo más fornido. Cabello oscuro, casi negro, lacio. Ava por su parte era más espigada, una cascada de rizos rubios le caía por la espalda. Tenía el rostro fino, pálido, y en él destacaban sus ojos azules, grises dependiendo de la luz que les diera.

—¿Dónde vive Jade?

—En el 110 de la calle Mifflin. Vas a flipar con el sitio, es la calle más pija de todo Storybrooke —le dijo Nicko. —Ahí vive la alcaldesa.

—¿Llewelyn? —Emma lo dijo sin pensarlo, y se arrepintió en el acto. Thomas, Nicko y Ava la miraron con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Conoces a Llewelyn? Pero si sólo lo vimos un rato ayer en la Abuelita…

—Ha estado esta mañana en el hospital. Ya sabéis, en lo del voluntariado y eso…

—¿Te ha dado tiempo a ver lo loco que está? —preguntó Nicko, divertido.

—No creo qué…

—Oh, es que al principio no lo parece —le interrumpió Ava. —Pero ya lo verás. No hace más que jugar a cosas absurdas y pasar el tiempo con los niños de primaria. Creo que son los únicos que lo soportan.

Emma iba a responder algo cuando llegaron a la casa de Jade. Hasta ese momento apenas se había fijado en las viviendas que había ambos lados de la calle, pero a aquella casi se la podía calificar de mansión. Era una construcción colonial, en madera y piedra. Estaba rodeada por un alto seto muy bien cuidado y tenía una verja imponente.

—Mola, ¿eh? —Nicko le dio un codazo al ver como se la abrían los ojos ante aquella casa.

—¿En qué demonios trabajan los padres de Jade? —preguntó Emma entre dientes, mientras esperaban a que les abriesen.

—Su madre murió. Vive con su padre. Vende joyas. Y es prácticamente la única joyería buena de Storybrooke, así que imagínate.

* * *

Fue una tarde agradable. O eso le pareció a Emma. Vieron un par de películas y pidieron unas pizzas (que Jade se ofreció a pagar y nadie insistió en lo contrario). Comentaron banalidades del instituto, y Emma se puso al día de las relaciones amor-odio que había entre sus compañeros. Tampoco es que le importara demasiado, pero era agradable poder tener ese tipo de conversaciones. Le gustaba el desparpajo de Nicko, y la forma en la que Jade ignoraba las tonterías de los chicos. Ava solía contraatacar con comentarios ingeniosos y cortantes y Thomas, bueno, Thomas siempre decía cosas interesantes.

Cuando el señor Badr llegó a eso de las diez y media, los chicos decidieron que era momento de marcharse. Los mellizos se despidieron antes de desaparecer calle abajo, en dirección contraria a la que habían tomado para llegar.

—Vamos, le prometí a la señorita Blanchard que te acompañaría —le dijo Thomas.

—Espera, ¿no vives por ahí? —dijo Emma, señalando el camino que habían recorrido por la tarde.

—No, bueno, más o menos. Pero me da igual dar un rodeo —repuso Thomas, cogiéndola suavemente del codo.

—Entonces no hace falta que me acompañes —repuso Emma. —Sé volver sola.

—Venga, si no me cuesta nada, Emma —Thomas dio un paso, pero Emma lo detuvo.

—Que no. No es necesario. No voy a perderme —Emma se deshizo de su mano casi con brusquedad. —Nos vemos el lunes en clase.

Y echó a andar. Thomas le dijo algo que no alcanzó a oír, pero no se paró a escucharlo. A Emma no le gustaba que le llevasen la contraria. Nunca le había gustado, y casi siempre había tenido que morderse la lengua porque eran personas mayores, responsables de ella.

—¿Emma?

Una figura apareció junto a los contenedores de basura que había frente a una de las casas. Igual de grande que la de Jade, con una arquitectura similar.

—Ey, Llewelyn —Emma esperó a que el chico terminase de tirar las bolsas que llevaba.

—¿Qué haces por aquí?

—He estado en casa de Jade viendo un par de películas —explicó la chica, señalando la casa de la joven. —Con Thomas, Nicko y Ava.

—Ah… —Llewelyn se subió la cremallera de la sudadera, inseguro. —Eso está bien.

—Sí, supongo que sí —Emma empezaba a sentirse incómoda.

—Bueno, tengo que irme, creo que ya he cabreado hoy bastante a mi madre.

—¿Te cayó una buena?

—Buenísima —ironizó Llewelyn. —Creo que la próxima vez que pueda coger el móvil, se habrá inventado por fin la mensajería cerebral o algo así.

—Tampoco pasa nada por una regañina de vez en cuando —Emma le quitó importancia. No era el fin del mundo no tener teléfono móvil por una temporada.

—No es… da igual, no lo entenderías —el chico sacudió la cabeza.

—Seguro que no… —Emma puso los ojos en blanco.

—Seguro que no —corroboró Llewelyn seriamente. —No puedes imaginarte como es vivir con mi madre. Me odia.

—No creo que sea para tanto, es tu familia.

—Para tenerla a ella como madre es mejor no tenerla… —masculló Llewelyn, furioso.

Emma frunció el ceño. Odiaba ese tipo de comentarios. Lo había escuchado demasiadas veces en los institutos en los que había estado. Adolescentes rabiosos y ofuscados que despotricaban contra sus padres. Padres que les daban cariño, un hogar estable y cualquier cosa que necesitasen.

—Claro, mi vida sin una madre es mucho mejor que la tuya —repuso Emma. —Nos vemos el lunes, Llewelyn.

—¡Emma!

Pero Emma no se giró. No era tan fácil fingir que las cosas estaban bien.

* * *

**¿Qué pensáis de Llewelyn? ¿Quién creéis que puede ser? ¿Y Thomas y Jade?**


	6. Nunca pierdas la esperanza

**Aquí vengo con un capítulo más en dónde introduzco a un personaje que todos conocéis, espero que os guste y no os olvides en dejar un review al final.**

* * *

**Capítulo 6. **

**Nunca pierdas la esperanza.**

* * *

**_Here's hope (here's hope)  
showin' up at your front door.  
Here's hope (here's hope)  
Yeah what everybody's looking for  
Here's your one chance to make a difference  
Here's your one choice to give a helping hand  
There's room at the table for more  
Yeah here's hope (here's hope)  
Yeah here's hope (here's hope)_**

Mary Margaret estaba ordenando su armario cuando escuchó a Emma entrar. Miró el reloj de pared y sonrió satisfecha al comprar que aún quedaban un par de minutos para las once. Emma había obedecido su condición, y eso le agradaba. Era señal de que poco a poco iban creando un vínculo.

—¿Te lo has pasado bien? —le preguntó en voz alta.

—No ha estado mal —fue la escueta respuesta de la adolescente. La oyó quitarse el abrigo y colgarlo en la percha del salón. El sofá crujió paso su peso cuando se sentó para desabrocharse los cordones. Un golpe sordo en el suelo indicó que había tirado una de las botas. Otro señaló que había hecho lo propio con la que le quedaba. Mary Margaret, acostumbrada al más profundo silencio, comenzaba a familiarizarse con aquellos sonidos. Ya casi le era imposible pensar en su apartamento sin los golpes de Emma, y eso que la chica apenas llevaba un par de semanas. Pero había algo en su mirada melancólica, en sus gestos serios, en su forma de moverse, tan discreta, que le hacían querer abrazarla y decirle que ahora, allí con ella, no tenía nada que temer. Mary Margaret sabía que era una reacción irracional. Era normal que le tuviese cariño, no en vano la había acogido por decisión propia, pero desde el segundo en que la vio allí de pie, le conquistó el corazón. Sonaba cursi y absurdo, pero no había otras palabras para describir lo que Mary Margaret había sentido al conocer a Emma. Quería con todas sus ganas hacerle sentir bien, poder darle a entender que ella no era como las otras madres de acogida que había tenido. Karen le había contado por encima su historial, y a Mary Margaret se le ponía la piel de gallina al imaginar por todo lo que había tenido que pasar Emma. Desconfianza, malos tratos, desesperación… Tenía sólo quince años, ¡sólo quince años! Y había perdido toda la esperanza.

No pudo evitar pensar entonces en Llewelyn Mills. Emma no se daba cuenta, pero eran más parecidos de lo que ella creía. Los dos vivían en una situación injusta, rodeados de gente que no eran capaces de ver todo su potencial. Los dos habían sido menospreciados, ignorados. Y los dos se merecían una segunda oportunidad.

—Voy a acostarme ya —le avisó la chica, asomando la cabeza por la cortina que separaba el dormitorio de Mary Margaret del salón.

—Claro, buenas noches. Descansa.

Ruido en el baño. Ruido en la habitación de arriba. Unas cortinas que se descorrían, una cama que crujían suavemente bajo el paso de un cuerpo adolescente. Ruido, bendito ruido.

Mary Margaret terminó de ordenador su armario.

Fue entonces cuando lo vio. No recordaba tenerlo, por eso le sorprendía. Un libro, grande y encuadernado de forma horizontal con la cubierta de piel marrón, desgastada. _Érase una vez_ se podía leer en grandes letras doradas. Mary Margaret acarició la portada con la yema de los dedos, ¿desde cuándo había tenido algo así? De vez en cuando se encontraba muñequitos de juguete en el bolso, o dibujos entre sus exámenes. Era lo normal si se trabajaba con niños pequeños. Pero aquello no lo habría pasado por alto. Lo hojeó por encima. ¡Eran cuentos! Mary Margaret tenía la sensación de que siempre le habían gustado. Los cuentos siempre contaban historias increíbles sobre personajes desdichados que acababan teniendo un final feliz. _Como Emma._

* * *

—¿Sirope de chocolate o sirope de caramelo? —Mary Margaret sostuvo los dos botes ante los ojos de Emma, que daba pequeños mordisquitos al trozo de gofre que se había pedido para desayunar.

—Mezcla los dos, no hace falta que decidas —propuso la chica.

—Buena idea —convino Mary Margaret sonriéndole con complicidad.

La Abuelita estaba a rebosar de gente a aquellas horas de la mañana, por lo que Ruby apenas se había podido parar a hablar con ellas en todo el tiempo que llevaban allí. Mary Margaret y Emma se habían despertado temprano y el plan que tenían aquel día se limitaba a desayunar allí y a ver algunas pelis durante la tarde.

—Tengo algo para ti —Mary Margaret se limpió la boca con la servilleta y rebuscó en su bolso.

Emma observó con curiosidad como sacaba el libro de cuentos y lo ponía junto a su taza de chocolate.

—¿Un libro de cuentos?

—Un libro de cuentos —asintió la mujer. —Lo encontré anoche mientras limpiaba el armario de mi habitación. Es algo que hago todas las semanas y no lo había visto hasta ahora. Casi parece magia.

—Magia, por supuesto…

—La cosa es que creo que te gustarán —concluyó Mary Margaret. —Los cuentos son la demostración de que, por muy mal que parezca que algo va, siempre hay esperanza.

—Son _cuentos_, Mary Margaret —recalcó la chica.

—De alguna parte tienen que salir, ¿no? —repuso la mujer pacientemente.

Emma arqueó una ceja pero acabó por dibujar una sonrisa de aceptación.

—Gracias.

—No hay de qué.

En ese momento sonó el teléfono móvil de Mary Margaret. La mujer miró la pantalla y, al ver el nombre, se levantó para hablar fuera. Emma aprovechó para mirar el contenido del libro. Eran cuentos. Cuentos clásicos. La Cenicienta. Hansel y Gretel. Blancanieves. Como cualquier niño, Emma los conocía, aunque no recordaba que nadie se los hubiera leído nunca.

—Era Karen. Vendrá la semana que viene para ver cómo van las cosas —comunicó Mary Margaret cuando entró de nuevo.

—Oh… guay —dio el último bocado a su desayuno.

Por norma general, siempre había esperado con ganas las visitas de Karen. Era bueno ver un rostro conocido cuando vivías con gente de la que no sabías nada. Karen la solía sacar a comer, o a tomar un helado. Pero ahora se daba cuenta que no sentía la misma alegría de veces anteriores. Quizás estaba empezando a acostumbrarse a Mary Margaret.

* * *

Alguien gimoteaba.

Mary Margaret se incorporó y escuchó los quejidos que rompían el silencio del apartamento. Venían de arriba.

Emma.

Se deslizó de la cama y se envolvió en la bata. Subió las escaleras a toda prisa, preocupada. Algo le pasaba a Emma.

Descorrió la cortina que daba intimidad al dormitorio de la chica y se la encontró acurrucada en la cama, sobre el costado izquierdo. Las sábanas arrugadas a sus pies, las manos cruzadas sobre el pecho y el cabello rubio sobre el rostro. Temblaba como un animalillo asustado, y sus hombros sufrían espasmos.

-Emma… —se sentó en el borde la cama y apoyó una mano en su mejilla. Notó que, a pesar de que estaba sudando, tenía la piel fría. —¡Emma!

—No… no…

—Soy yo, Emma, soy yo —sacudió con delicadeza a la chica. —¡Emma!

Emma abrió los ojos de pronto.

Durante unos segundos, sus pupilas no se centraron en ningún sitio en particular. Mary Margaret la contempló mirar a su alrededor, desorientada. Luego sus ojos se fijaron en ella, y pudo sentir con la tensión de sus hombros se relajaba.

—Era una pesadilla… —musitó, para sí misma.

—Ha tenido que ser muy real —la mujer le retiró el pelo de la cara y se lo puso tras la oreja. Emma siguió con la mirada el recorrido de su mano, insegura.

A Mary Margaret le entristecía que algo tan simple como una caricia supusiera algo tan excepcional para Emma que le costara dejarse.

—Siento haberte despertado —se disculpó volviendo a descansar la cabeza en la almohada.

—No pasa nada —dijo Mary Margaret sinceramente. —¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres contarme de qué iba?

—Sí. No, da igual, era sólo un sueño…

—Sabes que estoy abajo para lo que necesites, ¿verdad? —Mary Margaret cogió las mantas arrugadas y arropó con ellas a Emma. La chica asintió quedamente con la cabeza y cerró los ojos de nuevo. Mary Margaret le acarició otra vez el cabello y le deseó buenas noches antes de salir.

* * *

_Érase una vez_.

Emma sostuvo el libro con una mano mientras que con la otra hacía hueco en su taquilla. Aquella mañana había decidido llevarlo al instituto, pensando que tenía que ser el tipo de cosas que a Llewelyn Mills le gustaban. Pero ahora, en mitad de un pasillo abarrotado de adolescentes hormonados y ruidosos, no parecía la mejor de las ideas el haberlo llevado.

—¡Emma! —Nicko Zimmer apareció por su izquierda.

Emma cerró apresuradamente la taquilla y se puso bien la bandolera al hombro.

—Eh, Nicko —saludó con una sonrisa.

—¿Lista para una emocionante clase de Inglés? —bromeó el muchacho.

—Oh, sí. Deseando ver al señor French… —Emma sonrió irónicamente.

Entró clase detrás de Nicko, escuchando por encima una de las anécdotas del muchacho sobre Ava y un yogurt caducado. Identificó a Llewelyn en la última fila, junto a la ventana. El chico alzó una mano tímidamente al verla y Emma respondió con un movimiento de cabeza.

—Emma y Llewelyn debajo de un árbol… —canturreó Nicko a su oído.

—Imbécil… —la chica le dio un puñetazo en el hombro.

—Ve a sentarte con tu amorcito… —le retó el chico en tono burlón.

—Por supuesto. Eso haré —corroboró Emma solemnemente, levantando la barbilla y sorteando mesas hasta llegar junto a Llewelyn.

—Hey.

—Hey.

Emma observó con una sonrisa de satisfacción la cara de perplejidad que se le había quedado a Nicko, todavía de pie junto a la pizarra. Le hizo un gesto de victoria y el chico se encogió de hombros antes de ocupar un pupitre en primera fila.

—¿Sigues enfadada por lo del sábado?

—No… mucho —sacó sus apuntes y los puso sobre la mesa. —Pero deberías saber que hay comentarios que no… que no está bien decirlos.

—Pero era _verdad_ —insistió Llewelyn, poniendo mucho énfasis en la última palabra. —Mi madre es… como una bruja malvada.

Aquellas palabras le llevaron a recordar el libro de cuentos que tenía guardado en su taquilla.

—Te he traído algo. Creo que te va a gustar. Mary me lo dio ayer… —estaba a punto de añadir de que se trataba, cuando el profesor entró en la clase y los interrumpió.

* * *

—Karen me llamó a la hora del recreo. Estará aquí el jueves a la hora de comer —le informó Mary Margaret.

—Se va a llevar una alegría cuando sepa que llevo aquí dos semanas y ni un solo parte de castigo en el instituto —comentó Emma, medio en broma medio en serio.

—Oh, Emma, Karen sabe perfectamente que eres una buena chica —repuso la mujer rápidamente.

Siempre hacía eso cuando Emma comentaba algo sobre su comportamiento. Mary Margaret _siempre_ le decía que era una buena persona. Y, a pesar de que Emma no estaba de acuerdo, solía responderle con una sonrisa porque Mary Margaret no tenía culpa de su desastroso pasado. Pero la verdad es que Emma estaba siendo sincera. Karen se alegraría de lo que bien que le iban las cosas en Storybrooke. Tenía amigos, no se metía en líos en el instituto y su relación con su madre de acogida era mejor de lo que nunca hubiera imaginado. Quizás aquella podría ser su última parada antes de salir del sistema. Emma lo estaba deseando.

—Le he dejado a Llewelyn el libro de cuentos —cambió de tema la chica, siempre lo hacía cuando la conversación adquiría una dirección que no le gustaba. —¿Te importa? Creí que le podrían gustar…

—Oh, no, no, me parece una idea fantástica —coincidió la mujer alegremente. —Me alegro de que seáis amigos.

—Bueno, no es exactamente un amigo pero… Está bien. Es diferente —Emma volvió a centrarse en sus deberes de química. El señor Swenson les había mandado decenas de ejercicios. Era un hombre cuanto menos extravagante, y cuando Emma lo veía moverse por el laboratorio con las pibetas a veces le recordaba a un mago creando pociones.

—¿Muchos deberes?

—No, no muchos. Sólo química y una redacción de Inglés… —señaló la libreta de anillas que había al otro lado de la mesa.

—Moe French es tu profesor, ¿no?

—Ahá. Un verdadero grano en el culo… —masculló la chica.

—¡Emma!

—No, en serio, ¿tú lo conoces? Ese hombre es un auténtico amargado —se defendió Emma.

—Reconozco que es un poco huraño pero, ¿no has oído sobre su hija? —Emma negó con la cabeza. —Desapareció hace tiempo. No se sabe si escapó de casa o fue involuntario.

—Normal…

—¡Emma!

* * *

Cuando el timbre anunció el final de las clases, Emma recogió las cosas a toda prisa. Ni siquiera terminó de apuntar los deberes que el señor Swenson había mandado. Ya se los preguntaría a alguno de los chicos más tarde.

—¡Em! ¿Dónde vas tan rápido? —le preguntó Ava.

—¡Ya os cuento luego! —le prometió Emma antes de salir de clase corriendo.

—¡Emma! —aquella voz era la de Llewelyn. Emma se permitió detenerse unos segundos para ver lo que quería. —Necesito hablar contigo.

—Ahora no, Llew…

—Es _urgente_ —enfatizó el muchacho, abriendo mucho sus ojos claros.

—Lo mío sí que es urgente —repuso ella. —Mira, luego te llamo o lo que sea, ¿vale? ¡Tengo que irme!

—¡Iré a tu casa!

Emma llegó al colegio de Primaria justo cuando Mary Margaret despedía al último de sus alumnos. La mujer sonrió al verla llegar. Siempre lo hacía, y aunque a Emma le gustaba, no terminaba de acostumbrarse. Era raro que alguien se alegrara de tenerla cerca. Había crecido oyendo que era una carga, un estorbo, una boca más que alimentar. Pero parecía que Mary Margaret no pensaba así, y eso era tan fantástico que costaba creerlo.

—Espero que a Karen le guste el pastel vegetal para comer —comentó Mary Margaret de camino a casa.

—Seguro que sí —aseguró Emma, recordando que lo habían tomado para cenar no hacía mucho.

Esa era otra de las cosas buenas de Mary Margaret. Cocinaba mejor que nadie que hubiera conocido, y parecía que disfrutaba haciéndolo. Se toma su tiempo con las recetas y siempre le pedía opinión.

* * *

A falta de diez minutos para que el reloj de la cocina marcara las tres y media de la tarde, Emma comenzaba a temer que algo malo hubiera pasado con Karen. Hacía más de una hora que la trabajadora social tendría que haber llegado, pero no había rastro de ella. Mary Margaret la había llamado al móvil una veintena de veces en el último cuarto de hora.

—¿Le habrá pasado algo malo? —Emma rompió el silencio con un hilo de voz.

—No lo sé, Emma —Mary Margaret también comenzaba a impacientarse, y daba vueltas por el saloncito con el dispositivo móvil en la mano. —Creo que debería ir a la oficina del sheriff, ¿no? Quizás Graham pueda ayudarnos —pero en ese momento llamaron al timbre.

Las dos se lanzaron a la puerta, inquietas. Karen las miraba desde el otro lado del rellano. La mujer tenía el cabello un poco despeinado, y la ropa arrugada. Un rasguño reciente le cruzaba la mejilla y tenía un buen chichón en la frente.

—¡Karen!

—Ho-hola… He tenido un accidente con el coche. He perdido el bolso. Pero he tenido suerte y he podido llegar con él —y giró la cabeza para dejarles ver al joven que había de pie al principio de las escaleras.

Con sólo un vistazo rápido, Emma calculó que no podía tener más de veintipocos años. Era alto, fornido, con el pelo corto y color caoba y una barba de varios días. Vestía unos vaqueros oscuros y una chaqueta de cuero desabrochada.

—¡August! —exclamó Mary Margaret, detrás de Emma.

—¿Os conocéis?

* * *

**August W. Booth, ¡sí! Es él, pero he tenido que hacerlo un pelín más joven para que se acople a la historia. **


	7. Viejos amigos

**Capítulo 7. Viejos amigos.**

_**Hard times baby, well they come to tell us all**_

_**Sure as the tickin' of the clock on the wall**_

_**Sure as the turnin' of the night into day**_

_**Your smile girl, brings the mornin' light to my eyes**_

_**Lifts away the blues when I rise**_

**_I hope that you're coming to stay_**

El joven esbozó una sonrisa cuando la profesora exclamó su nombre. Adelantó unos pasos hasta ponerse junto a Karen y extendió una mano a Mary Margaret.

—Señorita Blanchard, qué sorpresa verla.

—¿Os conocéis? —volvió a repetir Emma, un poco más seriamente.

—Sí, sí, conocí a August…. Te hablé de él, Emma, te dije que había conocido a un chico que había estado en el sistema de acogidas.

Emma volvió a mirar a August, está vez con algo más de interés. Sabía de sobra como eran los chavales que salían del sistema, pero él no parecía uno de ellos.

—¡Qué coincidencia! August fue el que me habló de Storybrooke —dijo Karen, con los ojos muy abiertos. —Y sí me disculpáis… —entró en el pequeño apartamento, cojeando, y se sentó no sin cierta dificultad, en el una de las sillas. —Ah.

Sin esperar a que nadie le dijese nada, Emma corrigió a por un poco de hielo al congelador. Sacó los cubitos y los envolvió todos en un trapo que luego dio a su trabajadora social.

—¿Qué te ha pasado?

—No lo sé muy bien —respondió ella, poniéndose el frío en el chichón de la frente. Mary Margaret hizo pasar a August y cerró la puerta. —Ha sido en el límite del pueblo, justo al lado del cartel. Ha aparecido un lobo… no lo sé, era un animal grande y he dado un volantazo, el coche ha derrapado y… No sé cómo no me he hecho más daño. Pero no he encontrado mis cosas y el coche no arrancaba. Un milagro que August pasara justo en ese momento y me ha traído en su moto.

Emma, que había rodeado la isla de la cocina, lo observaba todo apoyada desde la encimera. Sabía que August tenía la vista clavada en ella, pero lo ignoraba.

—Puedo acercarte en un momento al hospital y que te revisen —le dijo Mary Margaret con un deje de preocupación.

—No, no te preocupes. Sólo quiero llamar a la grúa y al trabajo para avisar —Karen rechazó el ofrecimiento con un movimiento de cabeza. —Ha sido un susto, nada más.

—Y yo debería irme, todavía tengo que buscar alojamiento —dijo August, todavía sin apartar los ojos de Emma. —Espero que se recupere pronto, señora Griffin. Y ya nos veremos por aquí.

Despidieron a August con más agradecimientos y, una vez que el joven se hubo ido, Karen llamó por teléfono a la grúa y al trabajo. Mary Margaret y Emma se sentaron juntas en el sofá, con la espalda recta y las manos sobre el regazo. Parecían dos escolares a punto de recitar la lección.

—Ya está todo solucionado, con suerte mañana por la tarde tendré mi coche listo —les dijo Karen un poco más animada. —Y bien, ¿qué tal todo por aquí? Por teléfono parecía que todo estaba bastante bien.

—Oh, sí, genial todo —asintió Emma con sinceridad. —Mejor que nunca, Karen —había tenido conversaciones tan parecida con la mujer a lo largo de los años que ya sabía todo lo que ella quería le contara, así que continuo: —El instituto bien, todavía no hemos hecho ningún examen gordo, empiezan en dos semanas, pero llevo los deberes al día y _todavía_ no me han castigado —le pareció importante resaltar aquello. Karen asintió con la cabeza. —Tengo amigos. Bueno, creo.

—¿De verdad, Emma? —la chica miró a Mary Margaret en busca de su apoyo, y la profesora correspondió en el acto:

—Salen después de clase y los fines de semana. Emma siempre cumple con el horario que le pongo —se apresuró a añadir.

—Eso me parece estupendo, Emma —alabó Karen. —¿Qué te parece si hablo ahora a solas con Mary Margaret y luego tú y yo nos vamos a cenar?

—Uhm, sí, guay —aceptó la adolescente. —Creo que iré a ver a Llewelyn —se giró para explicar a Karen. —Es un compañero, es el hijo de la alcaldesa —obvió el hecho de que ella no le caía bien a la alcaldesa Mills, pero sabía que a Karen le complacería que se relacionara con gente _influyente_, o así lo denominaría ella. Nada de pandilleros, ni delincuentes en potencias.

* * *

No le hizo falta ir hasta la calle de Llewelyn; se lo encontró a la altura de la Abuelita. El chico, cumpliendo con lo que le había dicho en el instituto, iba camino de verla. Llevaba el libro de cuentes bajo el brazo, y Emma sintió algo de vergüenza por aquello. Pero, al fin y al cabo, ella misma se lo había prestado.

—Vamos al Castillo, tengo que contarte algo asombroso —le instó Llewelyn mientras apresuraba sus pasos hacia las afueras del pueblo. —¡Vamos!

Emma lo siguió a buen ritmo, desconcertada. Empezaba a entender lo que se decía de él. Era ciertamente _raro. _Lo escuchaba murmurar cosas, emocionado, pero no alcanzaba a descifrarlas.

—Aquí _ella_ no nos podrá oír —afirmó el chaval cuando por fin llegaron a la construcción de madera.

Trepó hasta la plataforma y se acomodó contra la pared de madera. Esperó a que Emma subiera a su lado, y luego se quitó el trenca y la bufanda. Allí estaban resguardados del viento.

—¿Ella?

—Mi madre —explicó Llewelyn seriamente mientras ponía el libro en sus piernas y lo abría por las primeras páginas. Señaló una ilustración. —Es _malvada. _

Emma se inclinó un poco para ver mejor el dibujo. Era una mujer, una especie de reina, aunque por sus ropajes negros bien podría ser una bruja, con las manos extendidas y expresión de odio.

—¿Pero qué…? —miró a Llewelyn sin comprender lo que el muchacho decía. Él dio unos golpecitos en el dibujo.

—¿No lo ves? ¡Es ella, Emma! —cerró el libro y se lo pasó. —¡Todo viene en ese libro! ¡Todo! ¡Ahora hay sentido!

—Llewelyn, no sé qué…

—¡No! Espera, de verdad, espera —tomó aire y se pasó una mano por el cabello, despeinándose aún más. —Desde que puedo recordar _todo_ ha sido igual. Todo se repetía, o esa sensación me daba. Una rutina demasiado… rutina. Pero entonces, llegaste tú y las cosas empezaron a cambiar —Emma abrió la boca para replicar, pero Llewelyn la calló con un movimiento de la mano. —El reloj se movió, ¡llevaba parada desde que puedo recordar! Y se movió. Y, encima, vienes y me das este libro y, y, ¡y todo cobra sentido! —chasqueó los dedos. —Estamos atrapados en el tiempo. ¡Storybrooke entero! Mi madre lanzó una maldición porque ella es la Reina Malvada…

—De Blancanieves… —masculló Emma, irritada.

—¡Sí! —asintió Llewelyn. Las mejillas rojas de la emoción, los ojos brillantes. —¡Sí! ¡Era su venganza a Blancanieves y al Príncipe Azul!

—Que yo recuerde, la Reina Malvada envenenó a Blancanieves con una manzana y luego el Príncipe la salvó. Nada de pueblos detenidos en el tiempo. Oye, Llewelyn, creo que eres un poco mayor para…

—¡No! Bueno, sí, eso también pasó. ¡Pero esto viene después! Fue en la boda de Blancanieves y el Príncipe, Emma, ella la interrumpió y los hechizó. ¡El hechizo los trajo a todos a Storybrooke! Han perdido sus recuerdos, creen que son… gente corriente.

—¡Llewelyn! —estalló Emma, poniéndose de rodillas. —¡Para! ¡Para de una puñetera vez! —el chico compuso una expresión desoladora. —¡Tienes quince años! ¡Deja de decir estupideces!

—Pero Emma…

—¡Ni Emma ni nada! —cortó ella. —¡La gente va diciendo por ahí que estás loco! ¿Es que no te importa? ¡Si dejarás de decir cosas… ¡cosas así te tratarían como a alguien normal!

Llewelyn se frotó las sienes. Emma vio que estaba empezando a sudar. Le dio un poco de miedo.

—Tienes una manta de bebé, ¿verdad? —le preguntó de pronto, con una voz inusualmente suave.

¿Cómo sabía Llewelyn de la existencia de su manta? Emma _jamás_ hablaba a nadie de ella. Sólo Mary Margaret lo sabía, y no parecía el tipo de personas que fuera contando ese tipo de intimidades.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Porque aparece en el libro —contestó Llewelyn sencillamente.

—¿Mi manta aparece ahí?

—No sólo tu manta. También tú —Llewelyn hizo una pausa antes de añadir: —Y tus padres.

Aquello había ido demasiado lejos. Emma no sabía a qué clase de juego estaba jugando el chico, ni cuál era su objetivo. Tampoco le importaba. Llewelyn estaba loco. Había sido una idiota al creer que los demás estaban equivocados. Era raro, infantil y decía cosas incoherentes. Se levantó y bajó de un salto. La gravilla crujió bajo sus pies.

—Por favor, Emma —le suplicó, persiguiéndola: —¡Tienes que creerme! ¡Es importante que me creas! ¡Sales en el libro! ¡Sólo tú puedes romper la maldición y hacer que todos recuperen la memoria!

—¡Cállate! ¡Cállate, Llewelyn! —Emma apretó los talones en el suelo y giró el tronco para verle. —¡Baja al mundo real! ¿Es que no te oyes? ¿No te das cuenta lo imbécil que pareces? ¡La gente se ríe de ti y tú no dejas de darles motivos! ¡Cuentos! ¡Magia! ¡Brujas! ¿En qué mundo vives? Hay una trabajadora social en casa de Mary Margaret y lo que menos necesito ahora mismo es que crea que me relaciono con todos los locos del pueblo.

No supo bien si fue por todo o por el concreto hecho de haberle llamado "loco", pero la cosa acabó con Llewelyn cerrando la boca y dando media vuelta. Emma lo observó coger sus cosas del Castillo, cargar el libro bajo el brazo y alejarse en dirección a la playa sin girar la cabeza ni una sola vez. Se quedó allí quieta varios minutos, incluso una vez lo hubo perdido de vista. Sentía mucho haberle gritado aquellas cosas, pero Llewelyn tenía quince años. Iba al instituto. No podía seguir creyendo en estúpidos cuentos de hadas. No podía simplemente echarle la culpa de su vida a la magia.

_Sólo tú puedes romper la maldición_, le había dicho. ¿Ella? ¿Por qué ella? ¿Qué surrealista teoría había creado para situarla a ella en el centro? No le importa, ni siquiera le gustaba ser la _protagonista. _Emma había aprendido con el tiempo que la única forma de vivir una vida medianamente tranquila era ni siendo el foco de todas las miradas.

Todavía era pronto para volver al apartamento de Mary Margaret, Emma calculó que las dos mujeres seguirían hablando. Por primera vez desde que tenía memoria, se sentía nerviosa por lo que su madre de acogida dijera de ella. Era consciente de que había habido ciertos momentos en los que se había comportado mal, pero en general creía que Mary Margaret no tenía motivos para no querer que siguiera viviendo con ella, ¿o sí? Nunca antes había tenido tantas ganas de establecerse en sitio.

Cuando cruzó por delante del Ayuntamiento, vio a August mirando los anuncios en el tablón. La moto aparcada en la acera. Lo observó desde lejos, indecisa de si acercarse o no. No lo conocía de nada, pero él la había mirado con si sí lo hiciesen. Al final, fue él al girar la cabeza quién la descubrió allí de pie.

—Señorita Swan —la saludó con una sonrisa. —No creí que nos fuésemos a volver a ver tan pronto.

—Hola, August —respondió al saludo, insegura.

El joven se acercó a ella. Tan de cerca, Emma se percató en que era bastante atractivo.

—¿No tenías a tu trabajadora social en casa?

—Está hablando con Mary Margaret —respondió ella. —Ya sabes…

Él le guiñó un ojo. Lo sabía, había pasado por lo mismo.

—Entonces, ¿tú también estuviste aquí de acogida?

—Hace mucho tiempo —asintió August.

—Se lo contaste a Mary Margaret, y también a Karen, ¿cómo es que las conocías a las dos? —inquirió Emma, algo a la defensiva.

—Bueno, ¿no crees que el mundo está lleno de casualidades? Un día comentas con una profesora de escuela tu mejor recuerdo, otro te encuentras con una trabajadora de tu infancia…

—Es _mucha_ casualidad —insistió Emma.

—¿Tienes un medidor de casualidades? —preguntó August, divertido.

Emma frunció el ceño. La estaba tratando como a una niña demasiado curiosa y eso no le gustaba. El joven se montó en la moto, se colocó el casco y metió la marcha.

—Voy a pasar aquí unos días, Emma Swan, esperó que volvamos a vernos. La próxima vez, te invitaré a un chocolate con canela —y dicho eso, puso la moto en marcha.

—¡Eh! ¿Cómo sabes lo del chocolate? —pero ya era en vano, August se alejaba.

* * *

—¿Qué hace alguien cómo tú en un sitio como este?

Emma había acabado en la Abuelita tomándose un refresco, sola en la barra. Ruby tenía la tarde libre, y la viuda Lucas estaba en la cocina haciendo más de sus famosas lasañas. No había nadie más en el local, y la adolescente estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que la puerta de la calle se había abierto.

—Thomas, qué susto —Emma se llevó una mano al pecho.

—No era mi intención —prometió el joven, sentándose en un taburete a su lado.

—Mi trabajadora social ha venido y está hablando con Mary Margaret —explicó ella. Al ver como Thomas arqueaba las cejas, añadió: —Es algo rutinario. Siempre viene cuando llevo dos semanas en la casa. Y tú, ¿qué haces aquí?

—He ido a casa de Nicko para terminar el proyecto de Química —giró un poco el tronco para que viera la mochila que llevaba colgada. —Y he venido a pedir un batido de frutas para mi madre. Le encantan.

—Qué buen hijo —dijo Emma, medio sarcástica.

Thomas le guiñó un ojo, burlón. La viuda Lucas, avisada por el murmullo del comer, salió para ver qué quería el nuevo cliente. Thomas pidió un batido de mango y plátano.

—Oye, ¿qué pasaría si Mary Margaret dice algo _malo_?

—Karen me llevaría de vuelta a Portland posiblemente. Pero depende de lo malo que sea lo que diga —Emma esbozó una sonrisita, aunque de pronto sitió una opresión en el pecho. ¿Diría Mary Margaret algo en su contra?

—Bah, era sólo una pregunta estúpida —aseguró Thomas para tranquilizarla. —Mary Margaret te tiene mucho cariño.

—¿Y cómo sabes tú eso?

—Mi madre trabaja en el colegio, ella y la señorita Blanchard son algo así como amigas. Le preguntó por ti y se lo dijo —explicó.

Emma abrió mucho los ojos. Era la primera vez en toda su vida que alguien decía alguno bueno de ella a sus espaldas. La abuelita salió de la cocina ya con el batido de la señora Bohne.

—¿Tienes algo que hacer ahora?

—¿Ahora? No, luego iré a cenar con Karen.

—¿Te apetece venir a casa? Mi madre está trabajando y yo… yo no tengo ni puñetera idea de cómo hacer los deberes de matemáticas.

Ni siquiera eran las seis. Emma accedió porque sabía que Karen no la llamaría hasta pasadas las ocho. Salieron de la cafetería y tomaron rumbo contrario a la playa. La adolescente había estado poco por allí, y le sorprendió un poco la sencillez y sobriedad de las casas. Construcciones estrechas, de madera, adosadas. En los bajos había pequeños negocios autónomos y en la parte de arriba (supuso) estaba la vivienda. Thomas la llevó hasta el final de la calle; más allá sólo había bosque. El espacio que debería estar ocupado por un negocio estaba cerrado, y era sin duda el edificio más maltrecho de todos.

—Igualita que la de Jade —bromeó mientras sacaba las llaves del bolsillo.

—Por lo menos puedes llamarlo hogar —repuso Emma con sencillez.

La puerta de entrada estaba en el costado. Se accedía a unas escaleritas que llevaban hasta la planta de arriba. La casa de Thomas, al igual que la de Mary Margaret, era también un apartamento pequeñito y abierto, con cocina americana pero, mientras que en el hogar de la profesora todo parecía encajar de forma armoniosa, allí se notaba que los muebles eran dispares y que faltaba espacio.

—Pasa, no te quedes en la puerta —la invitó el chico mientras metía el batido en la nevera.

Lo abrió poco, pero lo suficiente como para que Emma pudiese ver que estaba prácticamente vacío. Los platos sucios se amontonaban en el fregadero. Había una caja de pizza sobre la encima, y cartones de leche junto a la basura. Encima de la mesa del comedor, que no era más que una mesita plegable de plástico, había ropa esperando a ser planchada. Al fondo había dos puertas. Emma supuso que serían la de un dormitorio y la del baño. ¿Compartía Thomas habitación con su madre?

—Debería recoger un poco —reconoció Thomas mientras rescataba de debajo del montón de ropa su cuaderno de matemáticas.

—En peores sitios he estado —bromeó Emma, aunque lo decía en serio.

—¿Te apetece algo? Tengo… —abrió el armarito que había encima de la hornilla. —Galletitas saladas.

Emma rechazó amablemente con la cabeza.

—Thomas… —empezó, mientras miraba en derredor. En la pared había una foto reciente de Thomas con su madre. También pegada en la nevera había otra. —¿Tu padre…? —nunca lo había escuchado mencionar. Thomas hablaba únicamente de su madre.

—Murió hace mucho tiempo —le contó. —Estaba enfermo. Ya casi ni me acuerdo de él. Murió cuando yo era pequeño. La verdad es que… —echó un vistazo al apartamento —las cosas no nos han ido demasiado bien desde entonces. Al parecer tenía muchas deudas con el señor Gold…

—Es curioso, ¿no crees? —musitó Emma, casi más para sí misma que para Thomas. —Los mellizos y Jade no tienen madre, tú y Llewelyn no tenéis padres. Y no tengo ni madre ni padre.

—Quizás no seamos tan diferentes los unos de los otros, ¿no?


End file.
